


Secrets (I'm not good at keeping them)

by ketchupspaghetti



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: A little, Alpha Jung Wooseok, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Adachi Yuto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Praise Kink, Scenting, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, homies kino and yuto, i dont think im very good at writing it, slight mention of mpreg (but no actual mpreg)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupspaghetti/pseuds/ketchupspaghetti
Summary: For all twenty years of his life, Yuto has been a Beta.He grew up scared of Alphas, scared for Omegas, and would quietly pray that he would present as neither. So it was a sigh of relief when he grew well past the presentation period and was simply a Beta. What nobody expected though, was that he was simply a late bloomer. Areallylate bloomer. Now an Omega, and deathly afraid that this would change everything, Yuto ultimately decides to keep it a secret from the other members, the people he's come to call his closest friends.And then Wooseok and his stupid Alpha pheromones had to go and ruin everything. How was Yuto supposed to know that his newly presented system was sensitive and that his (not so) tiny crush could cause all the walls to come crashing down?





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> ay first pentagon fic posted on here!!! I really should be writing a new chapter for electricity but... school has been kicking my ass and I also couldn't get this storyline out of my head.
> 
> I recently got into pentagon and I immediately fell in love with wooyu, so here is what has come of my sudden burst of love for them. this is also my first a/b/o fic so sorry if this is... bad, so to speak.
> 
> Here are the secondary genders for everyone, I think it would be better to say that here rather than throw u guys in the dark and try to guess who is what.
> 
> hui/hwitaek: alpha  
> jinho: beta  
> hongseok: alpha  
> e'dawn/hyojong: alpha  
> shinwon: alpha  
> yeo one/changgu: beta  
> yanan: beta  
> kino/hyunggu: omega  
> yuto: beta (but actually omega)  
> wooseok: alpha
> 
> This first chapter is a whole shit ton of exposition and quite honestly does not have enough wooseok... but this is how it all starts. featuring best boy kino helping out his scared friend :(
> 
> also this isn't proofread because it's almost 2:30am and I have to be up at 6am but I couldn't stop writing soooo I'll fix it up later yeet  
> enjoy!!

For all twenty years of his life, Yuto had lived as a Beta.

He never developed a scent, was never the best at identifying others’ scents, and never felt the effects of another’s pheromones. Yuto was kind of glad he never got to experience what came with being an Alpha or Omega, remembering how badly Omegas were treated back in his neighborhood growing up, especially male omegas.

Yuto had seen multiple occasions where an Omega was being forced into submission by an Alpha. The Omegas in his neighborhood were always being harassed, catcalled, even being assaulted on some nights. It terrified him, not wanting to become the monster that all Alphas seemed to be nor the victim that all Omegas seemed to become. He dreaded the day he would either pop a knot or wake up in slick and heat, but high school and puberty had passed with no issue and Yuto was classified a Beta.

No one really questioned it. Most people initially thought he would present as an Alpha, with his tall, broad stature and his deep voice. But his mellow personality countered that, naturally calm, a bit quiet, along with Yuto being everything an Omega wasn’t. Omegas had petite frames, light and melodic voices, smooth curves… So Yuto was pretty sure he was meant to be a Beta.

But it seemed life still had more plans for him.

It all started after one of their concerts.

Yuto had felt off all day. He woke up feeling like he was in a daze, and the feeling had never really gone away. The other members had been checking in on him every few hours or so, his unfocused behavior not getting anywhere past them. He almost missed it when Wooseok asked if he was feeling under the weather at breakfast, but he just gave a half-smile in response, brushing off the Alpha’s concern.

Yuto and Wooseok were close, and the care they had for each other was obvious. Sharing a room, showering together, sleeping next to each other for comfort… their friendship had no bounds, so it shouldn’t be any different when Wooseok asks about the Beta’s wellbeing.

But Yuto couldn’t deny that he felt his heart skip a little at the worry Wooseok had for him. Or when Wooseok would absentmindedly wrap an arm around his body. He warmed a little at the thought of it, his thoughts constantly wandering to such topics in the car ride to the concert venue. Wooseok was one of the Alphas that really challenged how Yuto saw them, along with the other Alphas in the group, and it intrigued him to no end. Maybe the slight interest he had in the maknae when they first met was already becoming something more… 

(Yuto would never admit that, though.)

“You look a little flushed,” Hyunggu said in passing, suddenly at his side right before they were about to head out onto the stage. Yuto kept drinking from his water bottle, attempting to will the dull heat that was filling his body to go away.

“M’ probably just tired. It’s our last concert for this comeback so I’ll get more rest after this, no worries,” Yuto smiled again as he finished the bottle, distractedly scratching the scent glands on the back of his neck. They were irritating him for some reason, but he was trying too hard to focus on the concert to care.

“You better! We can all tell you’re not feeling well,” the Omega pouted, lightly hitting the other’s arm. Yuto grinned in response.

Then they went out onstage.

Yuto still felt warm, still felt out of it but rapped without failure. He was sweaty, they all were, but the heat was becoming unbearable and Yuto was beginning to pray for the end of their performance. His stomach began to twitch in pain, and Yuto distantly wondered if it was what they all ate for breakfast.

He was still wincing from the bits of pain as they walked off the stage, done for the night and for another few months. His hand rubbed at his abdomen, eyes searching for another water bottle.

Wooseok clapped a hand on his shoulder, hand trailing upwards to caress Yuto’s neck endearingly. Warmth travelled up his back and gathered at the base of his neck at the action, Yuto’s body beginning to feel like it was holding a fire. His shoulders almost trembled at the tingly feeling that was slowly overtaking him.

Hyunggu appeared by his side once again, pulling at his long sleeves with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Yuto turned, looking at the other members to see they were staring right back at him, all sharing the same look as Hyunggu, waiting for an answer. He licked his lips, having trouble responding clearly.

“Just tired. I’ll go to the bathroom real quick and then we can head back to the dorms,” Yuto said, hand still over his stomach as he made his way to the nearest restroom.

Yuto ducked into the restroom down the hall, heat getting worse by the second. He let the door close behind him, blanking out as he pressed his forehead into the wall. It was so cool against his skin…

The restroom door swung back open, but Yuto couldn’t bring himself to part with the wall. A hand touched his shoulder.

“Mm…” Yuto responded, eyes closed. There was murmuring, but he couldn’t make out what the voice was saying. The hand pulled him away from the wall.

“Yuto…” The voice was urgent. Yuto’s eyes slipped open, focusing on the shorter figure in front of him. It was Hyunggu.

“I think you’re sick,” Hyunggu sighed, feeling Yuto’s forehead and neck, his skin clammy from sweat.

Yuto blinked rapidly, trying to get ahold of his heart that was beating in his ears. “Yeah… I think it was something we ate this morning. Have you had cramps all day too?”

Hyunggu paused, eyes narrowing at Yuto’s question. “Cramps where exactly?”

Yuto returned the Omega’s suspicious look with one of his own, his hand slipping over his lower abdomen. “Here?”

“Hm…” The dancer slid his hand back over Yuto’s neck, right where his scent glands were. Yuto shivered again, eyes shutting again at the tingly feeling running up his spine. A feeling of comfort washed over him, and he could barely hold back from leaning into the touch.

“It’s a bit swollen here… I’m going to test something, okay? Don’t be alarmed,” Hyunggu reassured him, leaning in towards the junction where neck meets shoulder. Yuto subconsciously leaned forward as well, smelling something sweet as he breathed.

“You smell like mint,” Yuto said, still out of it but slightly surprised. “I never noticed before.”

“Not really surprised you didn’t notice before, knowing that you’re a Bet-”

Hyunggu froze up, realization washing over him. When he leaned forward to scent the rapper, instead of the getting the usual laundry detergent smell from their clothes, he was hit with a fresh, citrusy smell, reminding him of oranges.

“Oh my god,” Hyunggu backed up from the other, hand covering his mouth in shock. “I wasn’t sure if it was actually possible or not.”

Yuto looked confused. “I’m not sure what you’re getting at, Hyunggu.”

“I…” Hyunggu huffed. “Don’t panic. But I think you’re presenting as an Omega.”

It was Yuto’s turn to freeze. His heartbeat picked up, thundering in his chest as his breathing got more frantic. Hyunggu stepped forward and grabbed Yuto’s shoulders to ground him.

“That can’t be possible,” Yuto let out. His breathing was quickly devolving into nervous laughs. “That can’t be… I’m, a Beta, I’m a Beta and that can’t be…”

“Yuto, look at me.” The taller complied, eyes wide and almost scared.

Hyunggu gulped, hands still on Yuto’s shoulders. “We need to get you to the hospital, okay?”

Yuto could feel his shoulders trembling, letting himself be pulled out of the bathroom by the other. His mind was racing and before he knew it, he was out in the cold air with Hyunggu’s arm around him, waving down a taxi.

Hyunggu pulled out his phone as he helped Yuto in the backseat. His arms wrapped around himself as he curled into the cushioned seats, hand pressing into the area right below his belly button as he gets hit with more cramps. He watched Hyunggu dial Hwitaek’s phone number.

 _”Hello? Hyunggu? Are you guys doing fine in there?”_ Yuto could just barely hear the buzz of their leaders voice from Hyunggu’s phone.

“Well. Not really. Yuto-hyung actually-”

Panic rang through Yuto again. His hand automatically shot out to grab the other man’s arm, looking at him with wide eyes. Hyunggu flinched at the sudden movement, but leaned calmly towards him.

“What is it?” Hyunggu said softly, mindful of the other eight members on the phone.

“You can’t tell them,” Yuto tried to say in the firmest voice he could muster. It still came out shaky.

Hyunggu pursed his lips, taking Yuto’s hand in his own. “We have to, hyung.”

Yuto just shook his head. “It would change everything- it’s already changing everything.”

“What? Hyung, nothing would change. None of us would ever-”

“You don’t know that!”

Hyunggu shut his mouth at that. Yuto didn’t yell exactly, but the driver definitely heard, seeing him take a look in the rearview mirror from the corner of his eye.

The dancer stared at him for a little longer, before letting out a huff.

“Fine. Even though I _do_ know.” Hyunggu almost rolled his eyes, but held back, knowing how sensitive of a situation this was.

 _”Hello? Are you guys still there?”_ Hwitaek’s voice buzzed from the phone again.

“Ah, sorry hyung. I’m taking Yuto to the hospital. Major case of food poisoning, don’t go into the restroom there unless you want to be scarred for life. I’m warning you now.” Hyunggu thought about Yuto’s newfound scent. It was weak, probably because of how late the presentation was, but Hyunggu didn’t want to take any chances. It could still be hanging around.

It was faint, but the sounds of muffled gasps came through the speaker. “Yuto’s in the hospital?! What room? We’ll see you guys there-”

“ _No,_ you will not. He’s in a really sensitive state right now. You guys saw him earlier and saw how bad it was. He can barely focus right now.” Hyunggu swiftly interrupted the new voice on the phone, could tell it was Wooseok by how gruff it was. In the corner of his eye, he could see Yuto staring at him with worried eyes.

“He might be in the hospital a few days. Whoever cooked this morning did terrible, have you no shame?” Hyunggu said blankly into the phone’s mic. He was the one that cooked this morning, but if he kept talking fast enough they’d probably dismiss it without thought. “Anyway, I’ll update you guys tomorrow morning. It’s late, hurry back to the dorms and get some sleep.”

A sigh sounded over the speaker. “Take care of him, okay?” Hwitaek was back in control, and the weariness in his voice was palpable.

Hyunggu smiled to no one in particular. “Of course. Goodnight everyone.”

Before the call ended, shouts of goodnight and _“Get well soon, Yuto!”_ came from the speaker. It was back to the two of them, in the back of a taxi.

Yuto was still curled up on the seat, holding onto Hyunggu’s hand.

“I’m sorry.”

Hyunggu turned his head. “For what?”

“For making you worry. I’m a terrible hyung.”

Hyunggu watched Yuto’s face sulk for a few seconds longer before scoffing. Yuto’s head flicked up at the noise.

“First of all, you’re four days older than me. Barely my hyung,” he paused to roll his eyes jokingly, “Second, it’s not like you purposely made this happen. Besides, I like caring for my _hyung_.” Hyunggu smirked, but his eyes were smiling happily at the other. He gave a squeeze of his hand.

“Honestly… I was just a bit surprised. You normally act so calm. Although, anyone would go into panic mode to news like that.”

“I know. This is just… something I imagined would never happened. It kind of feels like a nightmare.” Yuto’s shoulders raised as he spoke, but he didn’t let go of the other’s hand.

“Wooow,” Hyunggu drawled. “I’m taking offense to that.”

“It’s not bad! I just-” Yuto’s mouth shut, teeth clenching. “I was constantly around Omegas being harassed when I was a kid. A lot of my classmates, even teachers, talked down Omegas, treated them as if they were lesser. There were few in my neighborhood, but the ones I did see were always forced into submission, broken, quiet people who seemed to have their voice taken away from them.”

Yuto gulped. Hyunggu gave another squeeze.

“To make matters worse, a lot of the Alphas I met tended to be the ones doing the harassing. Then I joined the group. A lot is different. Everything’s different… But I’m still scared.”

“How come?” Hyunggu said softly, lulling Yuto into a state of comfort.

“I don’t want to be treated any differently.” This is the most Yuto has talked all day, the most open and emotional he’s been in a while, and if anyone asked, he blamed it on the early stages of presentation. But he couldn’t lie. Everything was taking him by surprise, and Hyunggu was always great at comforting him… 

“All that’s running through my mind right now are the memories of those Omegas from my neighborhood, except I’m in their place, and it feels like I can’t even move-”

“C’mere,” Hyunggu gently interrupted, wrapping his free arm around the other and carefully pulling them together, bodies touching. From this close, Yuto could smell the minty scent that was Hyunggu, and he could already feel himself relaxing.

“I know you’re scared, but they’re going to have to know one day. We’re a team, we’re friends, and we’re a family, and it’s not like they won’t find out eventually.” Hyunggu gave him a reassuring smile, arm still wrapped around his midsection. “But I’ll help you get ready for that day in the meantime.”

Yuto nodded slowly, letting his head rest on the dancer’s shoulder.

“This is going to sound weird, but all of this is really new to me anyway. You’re scent is really nice.”

The slightly shorter man grinned. “Naturally,” he said smugly. “Omegas are inherently good at comforting other Omegas. It’s kind of like Omegas stick out for each other, seeing as there are things that only our gender go through.”

Yuto processed the information in awe. There were a lot more to Omegas then he thought. “And you’re able to do that just with scents?”

Hyunggu let out a laugh. “You can. Scents and pheromones are very involved in how we all interact with each other. To be honest, it took me and many other members by surprise when we first met you and you had no scent.”

“Wasn’t that just because I was a Beta?”

“Well,” he hummed. “Betas don’t have as strong a scent as Omegas or Alphas, but it’s not like they’re scentless. Betas can actually smell different scents as well, on a lesser scale. We all just kind of brushed it off when you said you couldn’t smell anything from any of us, but it makes sense now. You just didn’t present yet.”

“What the hell…”

“Another example with scents; you have this citrusy kind of scent, like oranges, but when you’re anxious, your body releases that as a signal along with your scent to alert others. Your scent sours like a bad lemon,” Hyunggu giggled.

Yuto felt his face warm. “That’s so embarrassing-” he almost sputtered, “So I’m just broadcasting my feelings through my scent 24/7?”

“With enough time you’ll get ahold of it, but you did just newly present.”

Yuto sighed at that, focusing on breathing in the mint instead. It distracted him from the cramps that were steadily increasing as time passed.

“I’m gonna call our night doctor. Don’t think he’d appreciate us showing up out of the blue.”

They stayed wrapped together, and after calling and chatting with one of the company doctors, they arrived at the hospital with no issue. Hyunggu helped Yuto up to the floor that was specially equipped to deal with heats, the nurse behind the reception desk simply giving the two of them a smile and a nod, directing them to an empty room. By the time they were up there, the heat had well spread throughout Yuto’s body and it was beginning to tingle in some pretty embarrassing areas.

With Hyunggu being given permission to stay, Yuto laid down on the soft bed in the middle of the room, eager to rest and maybe just sleep the heat away.

“Good luck presenting, Yuto-hyung.” Hyunggu left the room with a smile, opting to give the presenting Omega some space while he sat in the chairs outside.

It was going to be a long couple of days:

-

Most of Yuto’s time presenting was spent lying awake, drenched in sweat as he tried to hold in every noise that threatened to come out of his mouth. He thought he could just ignore it, but turns out his body had other plans. He felt like he was on fire, and Yuto almost whined when he realized he was starting to produce slick.

Every once in a while, a nurse would come in quietly to set down food and water by his bed, ignoring his squirming and panting on the sheets. Truthfully, he was thankful for paying him no mind, remembering all the embarrassing sounds that came from the back of his throat.

It took four days for it to end, and when it did, Yuto relaxed into the bed with a sigh of relief. His entire body felt like jello, mostly from him tensing up to overcome the sensations.

He felt embarrassed, but Hyunggu simply reassured him that it happened to every Omega presenting or in heat.

Before they could go home though, they had a quick meeting with their company doctor.

“Ah, Adachi Yuto. It seems you’re a very late bloomer, aren’t you?” The doctor gave a sweet smile, looking over his clipboard. Yuto nodded with a smile of his own.

“Well, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Especially with another Omega member to help. I will let you know though, your body is still in the process of regularly working. When we checked your levels, you had an abnormally high level of estrogen swimming through your system. Nothing to worry about really, it’s simply your body overcompensating for all the time missed. It may cause some irregularities in mood and your heat cycle, but I can prescribe heat suppressants for the latter. Your company actually requires me to, seeing as you’re an idol living with five other Alphas, after all.”

Yuto kept nodding along, taking in every little detail. He almost froze at the end, just now remembering that yes, he does live with five other Alphas. But he had it under control. Hopefully.

When the doctor asked if he had any questions, Yuto quickly cleared his throat.

“I’m actually trying to keep the fact that I’m an Omega secret, at least... secret from my fellow members. It’s kind of complicated. Is it possible to prescribe me something that would allow me to just… live like a Beta? Just like before?”

The doctor thought for a little, a quiet hum sounding from his throat.

“I suppose I can. It won’t be the same as living like a Beta, but I can prescribe a suppressant that also blocks your scent.” The doctor scribbled something onto his paper. “I won’t tell any member, doctor’s word.”

The doctor left the room for a minute or two, and Yuto glanced nervously at Hyunggu who was in the room with him, serving as moral support. The younger gave a thumbs up.

When the doctor came back, he already had a bottle of the special suppressants ready for him. Yuto took it gratefully, and the doctor dismissed the two Omegas.

On the taxi ride back to the dorms, Yuto simply looked at the medication bottle, boredly analysing every detail on the label.

“Feeling better?” Hyunggu asked beside him.

“I…” Yuto pursed his lips, thinking of what to say. “I actually don’t feel any different than before, I guess.”

“And that’s because you aren’t. You’re still you, and I’m still me, and no random surprise gender can take that away, okay?”

“... You’re such a sap.”

“Yah!”


	2. Avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto's finally home, but nothing's settling with him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be doing my finals right now but ://///
> 
> thank you everyone for your super sweet comments!! I'm happy you guys like this so far!!! I almost forgot one of the best tags of all: angst!
> 
> the pace in this chapter is kind of fast, but I couldn't come up with a better pace. also yuto's actions this chapter might be a little confusing, but he did just present and he's in an emotionally sensitive state. yuto you're doing great sweetie
> 
> also, i apologize ahead of time if he ending seems rushed bc my mom started yelling at me when i was writing it and it put me in a really bad mood. enjoy tho!

Making it back into the dorms was not as easy as Yuto thought.

Upon the sound of the front door opening, eight pairs of feet bounded right to the entrance.

“Yuto!” multiple voices rang out, all members crowding the two by the door. Yuto automatically pressed himself back into the now closed door, the almost intimidating scent of five Alphas beginning to flood his nose. He felt his body automatically tense up in alarm, but then Hyunggu settled a hand on his upper arm.

“Yah, all of you back up! Yuto just got over a major case of food poisoning and all of you are about to bring it back. Shoo, shoo,” Hyunggu waved his hands, flicking the others away. They groaned and trudged back to the living room, sitting down to wait for the story to be told. Except for Wooseok, who backed up but stayed behind.

Yuto met eyes with the tallest member, the two of them sharing tiny smiles as they looked at each other. Yuto pulled himself away from the door, stepping forward. Wooseok moved towards him again.

“Feeling better?” Wooseok said softly. Yuto grinned this time, walking alongside the maknae.

“I don’t know, after seeing all your faces again…” Yuto trailed off, feigning a grimace.

Wooseok laughed openly, slinging an arm around Yuto’s shoulders. He paused, Yuto stopping along with him. When he looked up at the youngest, Wooseok was simply smiling back at him.

Yuto was gently pulled into hug, Wooseok long limbs wrapping around him. Yuto froze up a little, feeling the way his body pressed against Wooseok’s firm one.

“I missed you. M’ glad you’re back,” Wooseok said. Yuto felt his face warm a little, wrapping his arms around Wooseok as well. He rested his face in the curve of Wooseok’s shoulder, relaxing bit by bit. When Yuto breathed in, he was immediately hit with the deep smell of a pine forest.

Yuto could feel himself become elated, but not sure of the reason why. His body shivered with unknown excitement in Wooseok’s arms. When the taller pulled away, he patted Yuto on the shoulder.

“I’ll get you some water,” Wooseok said, walking in the direction of the kitchen. Yuto was left standing in the corridor, trying to get a hold of his suddenly racing heart.

“You okay?” Hyunggu startled Yuto out of his reverie, the rapper’s head whipping around to see the other raising an eyebrow at him.

Yuto quickly gulped, nodding frantically. Hyunggu narrowed his eyes.

“C’mon, tell your Omega best buddy…” Hyunggu purred, wrapping his arm around Yuto’s setting his chin on the taller’s shoulders.

“Wooseok just smelled really nice…” Yuto mumbled, feet still stuck to the floor. “And for some reason my chest got tight and some part of me felt really… happy, I guess?”

“Ah,” Hyunggu nodded his head. “That’s your Omega.”

“What?”

“It’s like, the more animalistic side of you, in a way. It’s where the secondary gender kicks in,” Hyunggu waved his hand in the air nonchalantly, “Alphas, have their Alpha side, Omegas have their Omega side, etcetera.”

“Okay…”

“There’s a lot that comes with the secondary gender! Usually it’s all taught in school though. Did you not take the classes?”

“Well, I think my area was just a little old-fashioned. Alphas had a unit about Alphas in their health classes, and Omegas did too, but they didn’t give one to Betas. Didn’t see it as important.”

“What?” Hyunggu asked incredulously. “Everyone should be learning about every gender,” he clicked his tongue in annoyance. Yuto just shrugged his shoulders.

“For now, I’ll just tell you that your Omega liked the attention. Naturally, Omegas and Alphas also like each other’s scents. They’re supposed to appeal to one another, depending on compatibility at least, but that doesn’t mean that Alphas and Omegas are meant to be with one another. Like Hyojong and Hui-hyung.”

“Wait, what?” Yuto’s eyes widened.

“You didn’t know?” Hyunggu tilted his head, genuine surprise on his face. “They’re super obvious, though. I don’t even think they’re trying to hide it.”

“I just thought they were super touchy…” Yuto trailed off. “Like Wooseok and I, I guess.”

“Mhm…” Hyunggu nodded, sounding almost smug.

Before Yuto could question it though, Hyunggu was herding him out of the hallway and to the living room, eight pairs of eyes on the two of them. Yuto sat in the open spot next to Wooseok, taking the cup of water he got for him, and Hyunggu settled on his other side on the couch.

There wasn’t much to say, other than that it was food poisoning that left him hospitalized for a few days. It took a bit of convincing, but Hyunggu pulled out a bottle of painkillers that he picked up at the hospital’s pharmacy on the way out, and all questions were settled.

Yuto returned to his room afterwards, looking for a place to hide the bottle of suppressants that he was prescribed. The doctor gave him pills that were both heat suppressants and scent blockers, so Yuto only had to worry about hiding the one bottle. Where to hide them though, was the next challenge.

Wooseok was usually pretty nosy, going through his stuff without issue, though Yuto didn’t mind so much. Dresser was out of the question, his desk was out of the question, but where…?

The bedroom door suddenly opened, and without thought Yuto shoved them under the pile of pillows at the head of his bed. Nobody touched his bed stuff anyway, so it would have to do.

When Yuto whipped around, Wooseok was walking in to find something of his. In the smaller room, and now being able to actually smell other’s scents, the pine forest that Wooseok was was a lot more noticeable. He felt giddy again, the scent pleasant to his nose (and his Omega, it seemed) and Yuto almost rolled his eyes. _Get yourself under control, Adachi…_

“Have you seen my headphones?”

The question pulled Yuto out of his thoughts. After a few seconds, Yuto walked over to his desk, pulling them out of one of his drawers.

“Here you go,” Yuto handed them over. “What’re you doing right now?”

“I’m about to finish watching the second season of Boku no Hero, come with?” Wooseok grinned, already knowing the answer.

“Finally,” Yuto grinned back, thinking of how long it’s taken them to get through it. They were both eager to start the third season, but with all their concerts, it was difficult to find time to.

They sat together on the couch, laptop on both of their laps as it played the anime. Yuto was still hyper-aware of the pine scent emanating from his best friend beside him, the scent still pleasant as it made him excited yet calm. Wooseok was warm by his side, and the Japanese member secretly took pleasure in it. Something in the back of his mind was bothering him though, but he couldn’t seem to think of what.

Even then, with recent events in the mix, Yuto truly missed this.

-

Later that night though, Yuto could feel himself panicking.

He locked himself in the bathroom, a change of clothes with him and a towel ready to shower. Half naked, he was staring himself down in the mirror.

_Omega._

That’s what he was. An Omega.

But.. his broad shoulders said otherwise. There were no curves in his body, his build more robust as it looked back at him in the mirror. Yeah, maybe he was a little soft, but Omegas’ bodies were supposed to be sweet and supple. Yuto gnawed at his lip.

“What kind of Omega am I, even…” Yuto whispered. Even his voice rang deep in his own ears.

Once in awhile, ever since he met the man, thoughts of Wooseok, thoughts of being with Wooseok spun around in his head. But he always ended up crushing them. Alphas want Omegas. Pretty, petite Omegas. He was a Beta.

But… now he was an Omega. It made Yuto hopeful, if only for a second. 

Pretty, petite Omegas. 

Yuto was not one of them. 

Alphas… wanted an Omega they could easily dominate. Someone small, someone cute.

Maybe Yuto wanted to be an Omega. Maybe he dreamt of living happily with Wooseok. But, it was unrealistic. Yuto had to stop hoping, wanting something more.

Yuto swallowed thickly. He and Wooseok were best friends. And he was happy with that.

He kept telling himself that mentally as he turned the hot water on, showering by himself for the first time in a while.

To stop his foolish thoughts, he had to distance himself first.

-

Yuto walked back into his shared bedroom, hair wet and pajamas on. Wooseok was laying back on his own bed, the light of his phone reflecting on his face. His eyes flicked over to Yuto as he walked back in, taking in the fresh appearance.

“You showered?” Wooseok looked up from his phone.

“Ah, yes I did.” Yuto avoided eye contact, knowing what was being unsaid. He sat down on his own bed wordlessly, rubbing the towel into his scalp. “Just felt super gross after coming back from the hospital, and all that.” Yuto winced, the words sounding awkward in his own ears. He knew Wooseok could feel it too, the atmosphere in the room souring.

“Mm,” Wooseok responded, the room suddenly too quiet.

Yuto nodded, to no one in particular. He laid himself out on the bed, telling himself this was for the best. No more showers together. He had to distance himself.

His hand slipped under the pillows, fingers wrapping around the suppressant bottle. Yuto sighed.

For the good of the both of them.

-

The next few days passed by strangely.

Wooseok had already caught on that Yuto was avoiding him, with the showers and many declines to watch anime or simply hang out together. Yuto knew he was probably handling this the wrong way, but this was the only way he knew how.

The other members were starting to notice as well, the usually inseparable pair now seen nowhere together. Yuto had resorted to saying he was hanging out with Hyunggu, almost dashing into the Omega’s room after, gaining odd looks from him and Shinwon.

“You need to talk to him,” Hyunggu said one day, as he was camping out in the dancer’s room.

“I will… eventually,” Yuto mumbled, chewing at his lip as he sat on the floor.

“Yuto.” Hyunggu said his name as if it was a warning, and he knew it was. He only curled in on himself tighter, hugging his knees to his chest.

Hyunggu sighed, relenting with the firm tone. He sat down against the wall next to Yuto, scooting in close to ease the other Omega.

“Becoming an Omega isn’t going to change anything. Plus, nobody’s noticed anything about it yet. You’re overreacting right now, and Wooseok’s going to get upset over this. I think he already is,” Hyunggu whispered. Yuto bitterly wished that was the only reason for his inner turmoil.

Before Yuto could respond, Shinwon burst into the room. He was quickly stripping his pajama clothes off and switching into something to go out in. He turned to see the other two members sitting close together, obviously in the middle of a conversation that was interrupted.

“‘Scuse me,” Shinwon said, slowing down as he talked. “Wooseok, Jinho and I are heading out to McDonald’s, wanna come?”

Yuto’s eyes widened at the mention of Wooseok, and he quickly turned to Hyunggu, not sure what to do. Hyunggu looked back at him.

“Uh, Yuto and I are hanging out right now, talking about more music ideas and stuff. Maybe next time?” Yuto nodded along tersely, feeling stiff as he tried to keep up the facade.

Shinwon nodded in response, eyes narrowing minutely. “Alright, we’ll be back in an hour or so.”

The two Omegas waved goodbye, feeling like they could breathe again as the bedroom door closed.

“Why am I terrible at lying,” Hyunggu breathed.

“I thought that was pretty good.”

“That’s because you’re also terrible at lying.”

“...Oh.”

-

“I think Yuto’s avoiding me,” Wooseok said in passing, as him, Shinwon, and Jinho walked to the nearest McDonald’s.

“How come?” Jinho asked.

“He never wants to hang out anymore, and literally every time I ask, he runs off to Shinwon-hyung’s room with Hyunggu,” Wooseok moped. “It’s been almost three weeks.”

“Ah, I noticed that too. He’s been in our room a lot more often recently.”

“I only ever see him with Hyunggu, now that I think about it,” Jinho added.

“Actually,” Shinwon said, looking like he was having an epiphany. “What if Hyunggu and Yuto are dating, and they’re just hiding it from us?”

“What?” Wooseok said, coming to a complete stop.

“They were basically all cuddled up together when I asked if they wanted to come with,” Shinwon pointed out.

“It all started after Yuto came back from the hospital, I think,” Jinho said, face twisting a little as he thought about it.

Shinwon gasped. “Did they even go to the hospital? It was only the two of them gone for those four days…” Shinwon said, eyes wide. Jinho hit his shoulder.

“Yuto would’ve told me…” Wooseok trailed off, voice taking on a sadder tone.

“Hey hey hey,” Jinho said quietly, patting Wooseok’s arm. “Maybe they’re just shy about it. Maybe they’re afraid we’ll try to break them up.”

“Mm…” Wooseok responded, still thinking about it.

“I hope they’re not doing what I think they’re doing then,” Shinwon grimaced. “That’s my room too.”

The rest of the walk to McDonald’s was quiet, but they quickly switched topics on the trip home. Wooseok still couldn’t stop thinking about it, wondering, just what happened to his best friend?

-

As everyone settled, getting ready for bed, Yuto was once again drying his wet hair as he walked back to his shared bedroom.

Yuto was staring at his phone as he walked in, the usual routine. Yuto walks into the dark room after his avoidance showers, Wooseok’s staring at his phone in bed, and they awkwardly stare at each other for a few seconds before they lay back to sleep.

It seems the routine was different today though, as Yuto walked in, still staring at his phone, and then bumping into something. Or someone.

Yuto stumbled, but the figure in front of him steadied him, long fingers wrapping around his upper arms. When he looked up, Wooseok’s eyes were shining back at him.

“Hi,” Wooseok almost whispered, but it felt deafening in the quiet room, just the two of them standing together.

Yuto couldn’t drag his eyes away. “Hi,” he whispered back, feeling warmth emanating from where the other’s hands were clasped around his arms.

“Could I-” Wooseok bit his lip. “Let me sleep in your bed tonight.”

It very well could’ve come off as a command, Wooseok could have even used the Alpha voice on him. But the man’s voice was still barely above a whisper, borderline vulnerable. Normally, the two of them would only share a bed if they were in need of the comfort. It was a silent agreement, and an indicator that something was up. Like when Wooseok was nervous for their debut, or when Yuto was afraid of being eliminated back on Pentagon Maker.

Yuto’s breath stuttered before he could even get a word out. “Um-”

“Please.” Wooseok’s eyes were begging, staring innocently into his soul.

Yuto could never say no to that look.

He gulped, motioning towards the bed with a flick of his head. Wooseok smiled then, quickly making his way across the room. Yuto licked at his lips nervously.

Wooseok waited for the other to lay down, knowing that Yuto liked to be against the wall. Yuto smiled at the courtesy, smiled at how nice the gesture was even with the way Yuto’s been treating the whole situation. It made a pang go through his chest, feeling guilty.

Yuto scooted under the covers, and Wooseok followed suit, the two of them staring up at the ceiling in the quiet room. Yuto felt the bed shift as Wooseok turned onto his side, facing the other rapper.

“Are you hiding something from me?” Wooseok asked.

Yuto took a deep breath, turning to face the other as well. His heart was beating out of his chest. Was his secret already found out?

“What- What do you mean?” Yuto held a wince in, cringing at his stutters.

Wooseok bit his lip again, nodded as he looked away. “So you are, then.”

Yuto’s hand curled into a fist, anticipation thrumming through his veins. “I’m sorry,” Yuto relented.

“You don’t need to be sorry-” Wooseok hurriedly said, “I just- I thought you would’ve told me if you were dating Hyunggu.”

Yuto froze. Dating Hyunggu?

“I,” Yuto choked back a laugh, “I’m not dating Hyunggu.”

Wooseok’s eyebrows raised. “You’re not?”

“No, he’s just,” Yuto tried to come up with an excuse. “He’s helping with some nervous ticks I guess. Performing still freaks me out sometimes.”

“I could always help,” Wooseok pouted. Yuto laughed, thanking whatever high power there was for making Wooseok forget that he was still hiding something.

“I’ll come to you next time then,” Yuto smiled. Maybe he didn’t have to hide this hard.

Wooseok wrapped his arms around the other the best he could, pulling them close together.

 _“Agh,”_ Wooseok groaned, leaning his head forward to hit Yuto’s. “I’m so glad that wasn’t it.”

Yuto felt his face warm, silently grateful for the dark hiding the color in his face.

“But not that I’m glad you guys aren’t dating! I just thought you were avoiding me because you were or something. So stop it.” Yuto couldn’t see his face, but he could just hear the pout. He laughed again.

“Okay, okay,” Yuto smiled softly, hands resting in the tiny space between them. “Go to sleep now.”

“Your hair smells nice,” Wooseok said, and Yuto could hear the other sniffing at his slightly damp scalp.

“Yah,” Yuto flicked his collarbone. “I just showered, what did you expect?”

“Smells like oranges…” Wooseok slurred, sleep taking over his tone.

Yuto froze up, knowing that wasn’t the smell of his shampoo. Almost right after though, he could hear the easy breathing of Wooseok sleeping, knowing he was in the clear.

For now.

Wooseok shifted again, arm slipping slowly under the other’s head, stopping under the pillow by his own head.

Yuto sighed, getting as comfortable as he could (though he had to admit, Wooseok’s arm was a nice pillow) and closing his eyes.

Pine scent was quickly filling his nostrils, calming him, and before he knew it, he was drifting to sleep.

-

Yuto woke with a yawn, the area of the bed next to him empty.

Distantly wondering where Wooseok was, he tiredly pressed his face into the blank space, taking in the leftover scent of a pine forest. It felt like his Omega’s figurative tail was wagging as he took in the distinctly _Alpha_ scent. Yuto rolled off the bed before he got too caught up in it all.

He went to the bathroom, which, was surprisingly empty. Usually Wooseok would be showering at this time, along with Yuto (if he wasn’t avoiding the other, at least). Yuto continued brushing his teeth anyway, listening to the birds chirp outside and the quiet buzz of the other members chatting in the living room and kitchen.

As he rinsed his mouth, he wondered what was for breakfast today. It was Hongseok’s and Hyojong’s turn to cook, and they always cooked the best breakfasts. He left the bathroom.

Hwitaek was sitting at their dining table, talking with Yanan, the latter’s eyebrows furrowed as they discussed something that seemed serious. Hwitaek’s back was facing him as they talked quietly.

Changgu and Jinho were sitting on the couch together, watching whatever cartoons were playing that morning. By the sound of something sizzling, he guessed Hongseok and Hyojong were already cooking up breakfast.

As Yuto walked by the couch, he met eyes with Changgu and Jinho. Both their eyes slightly widened, and the two of them awkwardly smiled at him. It was strange, but Yuto just smiled and waved good morning in response.

Yuto made it closer to the dining room, the conversation Yanan and Hwitaek were having becoming clearer and clearer.

“...maybe they’re Hyunggu’s? They have been close recently.”

“They literally have his name printed on it. There’s no other explanation.”

Without context, Yuto wasn’t too sure what they were talking about. When he made it into the kitchen and dining room area, he saw that Wooseok was standing in the corner, silently listening to the discussion. Wooseok looked up, meeting eyes with Yuto.

“Good morning, Yuto,” Wooseok said, a bit robotically. Yuto brought his hand up to wave, but he strangely felt hesitant, the atmosphere in the room making him uneasy.

Hwitaek’s and Yanan’s heads flicked up to look at the rapper, looking a little shocked as their discussion was interrupted. Hongseok and Hyojong turned around as well, pausing their cooking as they saw Yuto come in.

“Good… morning…” Yuto responded, looking between each of the other members oddly.

“Yuto,” Hwitaek started softly. “I- we, just wanted to ask about something really quick.”

Yuto’s stomach flipped, mind racing with possibilities. There was only one possibility that was screaming at him repeatedly; Yuto desperately wished it wasn’t that one.

Hwitaek scooted back a little, turning to face Yuto. With the turn of his body, it revealed something sitting on the table. A bottle. A _very_ familiar pill bottle. Yuto’s blood ran cold.

“Um…” Yuto started, but it felt like there was a lump in his throat. He could feel his eyes start to water as he tried to swallow. When he looked up at Wooseok, the tallest member was staring right back at him, eyes shiny and eyebrows knit together. His arms were crossed, face serious, and Yuto almost started sobbing right there at the almost disappointed look he was getting from the maknae.

“Don’t… don’t…” _Don’t look at me,_ Yuto was trying to say, but the lump in his throat was only getting bigger.

“Yuto…” Hwitaek turned further, voice soft as he looked sadly at the other. With pity. Yuto hated it.

He shook his head slowly, taking a step back, wanting to run away from the dining room. From the dorm. From South Korea, even. His tears were threatening to spill and quite honestly, he wished he didn’t exist right now. In the corner of his eye, he saw Wooseok step forward, a worried look on his face.

Right at that moment, Yuto heard a yawn behind him.

Hyunggu was tiredly stretching, rubbing at one of his eyes as he walked into the entryway. He slightly bumped into Yuto, knocking himself out of his reverie. He suddenly felt the cold atmosphere, widening his eyes as he saw Yuto’s scared expression.

Hyunggu’s eyes flicked from Yuto’s face to the item in question on the table. His jaw dropped, now completely awake.

“Oh shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to put end notes, thanks for sticking with me!! if everything is going the way i planned, this will be finished in the next two chapters. I keep thinking about it though and it really could go on a little longer. (we'll see....)
> 
> also I've heard that pentagon is in two separate dorms but I was never sure so in this they're in one huge dorm. see u guys in the next chapter!


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey I'm back and I'm less depressed this time!!! I thought I wasn't going to get my degree but this kid is gettin their aa degree this thursday wooooo my teacher gave me another chance to pass and my motivation for stuff other than fanfic writing has finally come back and it made me really happy so i finished this chapter!!!!!
> 
> all of you in the comments are so sweet IM HURTIN!! big kisses to all of u ( ˘ ³˘)
> 
> I think this chapter is kind of messy tbh. a lot happens, and im not completely sure I like it all. I had everything planned in my head but I've only actually planned it out on paper up until they shared a bed last chapter. but no matter!! we shall get our wooyu!!!
> 
> also want to mention, trigger warning for an assault this chapter. it's not between two/more of the members, but it does involve one of them (you can probably guess who), so watch out for that!!

Yuto knew he was going to have to come clean about it one day, but he was hoping it was on his own terms.

Instead, he was being stared down as he sat at one end of the dining table, and the nine other members filled the rest of the seats. The pill bottle sat out in the open, on the table, right where Yuto could see it. It looked back at him menacingly.

Yuto stayed silent, fingers twiddling as the silence in the room became more and more prominent. Directly across from him, sitting at the other end of the table was Hwitaek, their beloved leader. An Alpha, but instead of domineering, he was kind, understanding, and endearingly sweet.

So why did he feel so terrified?

“Yuto,” Hwitaek started. His voice was soft, but Yuto still shrunk in response. Maybe if he tried hard enough, he’d shrivel up and disappear.

Hwitaek pursed his lips. “Are these your suppressants, Yuto?”

Yuto nodded shakily. “Yes.”

“So…” Hwitaek paused, taking another look at the bottle. “That means you’re an Omega?”

Yuto clenched his teeth. “Yes…”

A lot of the members leaned back in their chairs at that, eyebrows raising with surprise. Yuto only shrunk further, the scrutiny becoming unbearable.

“Why were you hiding it from us?” Changgu asked. Yuto almost trembled at the question, but there was no anger on the Beta’s face. Or on any of their faces. Genuine concern and curiosity was all that he saw in front of him.

“Male Omegas,” Yuto tried to say, but the lump in his throat was coming back. His eyes shut tight as he tried to talk around it. “They’re… They’re seen as…” Yuto’s hands made tiny motions in the air, trying to get the words out.

“...lesser,” Yuto finished lamely. His lips were chapped, and he bit at the dry skin nervously.

“Do you think we treat Hyunggu any differently because he’s an Omega?” Hwitaek’s hand came to rest on Hyunggu’s shoulder, who was sitting next to him.

On Hyunggu’s other side was Shinwon. “Are you saying Hyunggu’s lesser because he’s an Omega?” Shinwon questioned, his voice becoming tense. Yuto’s shoulders drew up automatically at the tone, a pang going through his chest. The question felt like a stab in his heart, and Yuto started to panic.  
“No!” Yuto almost shouted, startling everyone. He started shaking his head. That wasn’t it at all. “No no no, Hyunggu’s amazing, I just-” Yuto’s voice cracked, and that’s when Yuto broke.

Yuto’s chest tightened painfully as his face crumpled, breath catching in his throat as he started to cry. His arm came up to cover his face, and he could see the others’ faces twisting sadly as his vision began to blur.

“Everything is different,” Yuto croaked, not wanting to be misunderstood. “I’ve only ever seen Omegas being abused, harassed, and every second I can’t help but think, that could be _me.”_ The other members knew Yuto didn’t live in the best neighborhood, but only Hyunggu knew the extent of how bad it was. Yuto didn’t want the others to pity him.

“Yuto,” Yanan said, painfully quiet. “We would never.”

“I know, _I know,”_ Yuto sniffled. “I’m just so afraid.”

Yuto hid his face in his hands, trying to get ahold of himself. It wasn’t working.

“You guys could never, but there’s always that voice inside, saying what if? What if _me_ being the Omega changes everything?” Yuto questioned. “I’m just- I’m not a good Omega at all.”

“Yuto,” Hyunggu spoke up. “Don’t say that. You’re amazing.”

Yuto shook his head. “I’m not cute or small, my body takes up too much space, my voice sounds like an Alpha’s,” Yuto wheezed. “I’m a terrible excuse for an Omega.”

A hand wrapped around Yuto’s wrist, pulling it away from his face. Yuto kept sniffling. He could feel how puffy his eyes were. When he looked up, Wooseok was holding his arm in his hand, a sad look on his face.

Out of all the members, Yuto didn’t want Wooseok to know the most. The other man was sat in the spot next to him, but Yuto avoided his gaze the entire morning. They were the closest, it was no secret, and he was terrified of how his presentation would affect their friendship. Would Wooseok shun him? Would Wooseok avoid him? Would this ruin their friendship. Yuto wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it.

“Please don’t talk about yourself like that,” Wooseok said. The tallest member gulped, pulling Yuto’s hand closer to his body. He clasped his other hand around it, loosely holding it on the table’s surface.

“You’re important to all of us. It doesn’t matter whether you’re a Beta or an Omega, what matters is you.” Wooseok gave a tiny smile, his grip on the other’s hand tightening a bit.

“We want you to feel safe. You shouldn’t have to be on edge, or have to hide yourself. We want you for you.” Wooseok’s thumb traced over the skin of Yuto’s inner wrist, and Yuto held back a shiver at the feeling of the Alpha caressing the scent glands there.

“Plus, I really miss my roommate. You’ve been avoiding me for almost three weeks. I’m not dumb enough to not notice, you know,” Wooseok joked, voice raspy from crying as well, his eyes still shiny with unshed tears. The corners of the Omega’s lips curled up, unable to hold back a smile.

Yuto and Wooseok stood at the same time, almost startled by each other’s actions. It seems they were thinking the same thing though, as they grinned at each other and hugged. The pine scent washed over Yuto’s body, and he could almost feel his Omega purr in delight.

“Aw, group hug!” Hyojong exclaimed as he stood up as well, prompting the rest of the members to stand and join the pair.

Tearful smiles were all around the room as they joined in one huge embrace, then continued to eat breakfast. Hyojong complained that they would have to start all over, but with Hongseok’s help, the two of them skillfully whipped up breakfast.

Hwitaek handed the suppressant bottle back to Yuto with a smile and he accepted it, mentally telling himself to go back to the doctor for scent blocker free suppressants. He didn’t think he’d need them anymore.

“Y’know Yuto,” Hongseok said while serving the last dish. “It said there were scent blockers on the bottle there, but I’m pretty sure we could still pick up your scent. Excuse my nosiness,” he finished with a grin.

“O-Oh,” Yuto stuttered as he filled his plate. “Really?”

Changgu nodded. “There was this really weak smell of orange, and then we were blasted by it when you started crying. Distress signal of an anxious Omega,” he shrugged his shoulders.

Yuto’s shoulders slumped, unamused at the idea of his emotions being sensed through smell. “That’s just great.”

Wooseok agreed with the Beta, mouth full. “I didn’t really notice until last night when we were sleeping next to each other. I knew none of us had orange-scented shampoo…” Wooseok trailed off, oblivious to the suggestive looks the others were sharing with each other. Yuto blushed.

“The doctor mentioned my estrogen levels were pretty high. Something about overcompensating for how late I presented,” Yuto said thoughtfully.

“Is that safe?” Jinho asked worriedly. “It won’t mess with your heats or anything?”

“Well, there are the suppressants. I’m sure it’s fine.” Yuto took a bite of the scrambled eggs.

A few of the members looked at each other suspiciously, a little concerned. Yuto couldn’t tell, but it seemed like the scent blockers and suppressants were already wearing off. The scent of oranges was wafting freely in the air, uninhibited. But they didn’t want to worry the newly presented rapper, so they pushed it to the back of their minds and kept eating.

Breakfast ended with no issue, and Hyunggu and Shinwon got up to wash the dishes. Yuto headed back to his room to drop off his medication and make his bed.

The bed still slightly smelled like pine… but Yuto threw the thought away immediately. Nope, no more of that. Even if it smells super good…

Wooseok burst into the room and Yuto could barely conceal his flinch. Wooseok only gave a tiny grin.

“A few of us are going to the supermarket later tonight, wanna join?” Wooseok asked.

“Sure.” Yuto paused, then narrowed his eyes. “At _night?_ ”

Wooseok nodded his head matter-of-factly. “Less people to recognize us at night. Plus we’re we’re buying alcohol.” Wooseok did a tiny dance in excitement, making Yuto bark out a laugh.

“Anyway, you feeling alright?” Wooseok switched topics.

“Yes, just a bit tired. Quite the conversation to have first thing in the morning.”

“Well, you can always talk to me, okay? No more hiding. Or I’ll actually get angry,” Wooseok pouted. Yuto cooed as he pinched the taller’s cheeks jokingly.

“Okay, okay,” Yuto relented. He was still feeling a little uneasy, still not sure if his presentation affected the group dynamic or not, but so far, everything was great. Wooseok didn’t act any differently. Yuto gave an inward sigh of relief.

Being an Omega wouldn’t change anything.

-

Yuto and Wooseok walked side by side to the supermarket, with Hongseok, Hyunggu, and Shinwon walking ahead of them. Yuto shivered in the cold night air, forgetting his jacket.

Wooseok wordlessly tugged off his own, setting it on Yuto’s shoulders with a grin. “Why do you always forget a jacket?”

Yuto pulled his arms through the sleeves with a pout. “It’s usually warm nowadays.” He mentally hit himself for the way his Omega lit up at the gesture, enwrapped in the Alpha’s scent.

Hongseok made quick work of the supermarket, checking things off his list of what they needed at home while Hyunggu and Shinwon helped. Yuto and Wooseok continued to lag behind, once in awhile throwing in their favorite junk food as they got disapproving looks from Hongseok (though he allowed it).

After, they started walking in the direction of a liquor store, a few stores down the street. It was right next to a bar, and there were plenty of drunk customers loitering outside. They were all about to head inside, when Yuto almost gagged.

“Oh my god,” Yuto covered his mouth and nose. With the smell of alcohol from the store combined with the scent of the drunk bar-goers right next door, it was quickly overwhelming Yuto’s senses as his nose scrunched up in disgust.

“Are you okay?” Wooseok asked, a hand settling on the other man’s shoulder with a worried expression. Yuto nodded, but his face continued to twist.

“The smell of alcohol…” Yuto trailed off.

“Is it that strong for you?” Shinwon asked curiously, nose seemingly fine.

“Remember, he’s still new to all of this. His nose is probably super sensitive right now,” Hyunggu reminded.

“I’ll just…” Yuto looked around the street, walking over to the farthest side of the liquor store from the bar. “Wait here. The smell isn’t as bad.”

“Are you sure?” Wooseok questioned, eyebrows knitting together in concern. Yuto just nodded, holding his hands out to take the grocery bags. “Let me hold those while you guys go in. Need something to focus on to get rid of this sudden headache.”

“I’ll wait out here with you-” “No no, you go inside. Get my favorite drink for me,” Yuto interrupted the tallest member with a grin. Wooseok’s lips pursed together, but he nodded, heading inside with the others.

Yuto stared off into the night, watching how a few stars twinkled. He could hear drunken laughs coming from the bar. It was a nice, calm evening. Yuto switched all the plastic bags into one hand, pulling out his phone with the other. It was a nice evening, but Yuto was getting a little bored. He scrolled through Twitter as he waited.

Suddenly, Yuto was struck with another unpleasant smell. He looked up to see a broad, tall man standing a few feet away from him, obviously drunk by the way he almost fell over just standing still. Yuto shrunk a little. Underneath the smell of alcohol, he could scent that the man was an Alpha.

“Don’t you smell amazin’?” the man slurred, stepping closer to the Omega. Yuto pressed himself into the wall, the arm holding his phone automatically coming up to shield his body.

“Thanks, I guess…” Yuto said awkwardly, not sure what to do as his heart started racing. “Could you please go away?”

“What’s a pretty Omega like yourself doin’ out here all alone?” the man continued forward, a mere foot away. Yuto quickly stuffed his phone back in his pocket, his now free hand coming up to stop the other man from coming closer.

“Please, stay awa-” _”Shut up.”_

Yuto’s body froze up, a quiet whine slipping through his lips. An Alpha command. Yuto had only overheard them before, when he was younger, and he never really understood how it worked, but the effect now was immediate. He could feel his Omega cowering, completely submitting at the fierce voice. Yuto started to panic again, unsure how to handle the situation now that his body wasn’t in control.

The man stepped closer, sleazy grin on his face. “There we go.”

From this close, Yuto had to hold himself back from coughing. Under the alcohol, the Alpha smelled like gasoline, and the combined scents felt like they were choking him. The drunk man slid his hand up, pulling at the collar of Yuto’s shirt. The grocery bags slipped out of Yuto’s grasp, fingers trembling as the man leaned forward to take in more of his scent. His eyes started to water, his body frigid.

“I can smell an Alpha on you… but I see no mark on your neck… sleeping around, huh?” the man slurred again, alcohol heavy on his breath. Yuto felt like he was about to gag again.

Yuto bit his lip as he felt the man’s grip on his collar tightening, the back of his head pressing into the brick wall behind him. He wanted to shout, wanted to cry for help, but his body refused to listen, the Alpha command still hanging over his head.

“Just open your legs for any ol’ Alpha, would you? Omegan _slut,_ ” he hissed, eyes dark as he pressed himself into Yuto’s body. Another hand came up to grab Yuto’s hair harshly, tugging his head to the side to gain easier access to his neck. Yuto full-on whimpered, desperately wishing someone, _anyone_ , would help him. He just wanted to be home, with the other members.

With his pack.

All of a sudden, the pressure of the other’s body was gone. The smell was still lingering, but was nowhere near as strong. He heard a shout of pain.

“Ow!” It was Shinwon, who was suddenly in front of him, clutching his clenched fist in pain. The drunkard was on the ground, groaning from the punch.

“I can’t believe you punched him.” There was Hyunggu’s voice now. “You could’ve just pushed him. You could smell he was drunk from a mile away.”

“Yah, shut up, I was being cool.”

His favorite pine scent was coming back- stronger this time, not from the jacket- and before Yuto knew it, Wooseok was at his side, hand holding Yuto’s face. He was saying something, but Yuto could barely make it out over the sounds of his own scared whines.

“-to, Yuto, c’mon come back to us, you’re okay, you’re okay, he’s not here anymore-” Wooseok’s voice was comforting in his ears, and his eyes almost slipped shut as the hand rubbed over his neck and jaw. His knees buckled, and Wooseok quickly stepped forward to catch him.

The taller kept him on his feet until he could stand on his own. Yuto thanked him quietly, still trying to get ahold of his voice. Hongseok and Shinwon chased off the drunk Alpha angrily before they picked up the forgotten grocery bags. Yuto’s breaths were coming out in heavy pants, mind still trying to come back to his body.

Hyunggu embraced the other Omega, and the mint scent quickly calmed Yuto’s body. When he pulled back, Hyunggu looked like he was on the verge of crying. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Yuto shook his head almost blankly, before his face started to screw up. “I’m sorry,” his voice cracked.

The other four quickly hugged him again, not wanting to see the Omega cry for a second time that day.

“Why didn’t you call us for help, Yuto?” Hongseok said softly.

Yuto shook his head again, hiding his face in his hands. “A-Alpha command.”

Hyunggu’s shoulders bristled at the answer, and Wooseok’s hand came up to brush at Yuto’s neck gently, pulling him into another hug as Yuto weakly clung to the other’s shirt.

“Never leaving you alone again,” Hyunggu growled. The three Alphas nodded solemnly.

“Let’s go home,” Shinwon said. “I feel disgusted just standing here.”

They started walking back down the sidewalk, Yuto still trembling. Wooseok tapped his arm.

“Want to ride on my back?” Wooseok’s voice was soft as well, and if Yuto wasn’t scared out of his mind he would’ve hit the others for treating him like a kid. But his breath was still shaky, and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he wanted the comfort of another. He nodded his head wordlessly, and hopped on as Wooseok bent his knees.

They went home just like that, Yuto on Wooseok’s back, burying his face into the other rapper’s shoulders as the other three members stayed close.

When they got home, the others asked what happened when they saw their grave expressions.

“Yuto was assaulted,” Hongseok said. Hyunggu explained what happened.

“What?” The other members exclaimed, getting up to see if Yuto was okay.

Yuto brought his hands up motioning them to stop. “Really, it’s okay. Don’t worry about me, everything is fine.”

They all froze, but Hyojong spoke up first. “I call BS. You were assaulted. You can’t tell us not to worry when our family member was attacked.” Hyojong loosely wrapped his arms around Yuto, pressing his cheek to the third youngest member’s affectionately. Jinho did the same, then Yanan, and Changgu…

“Family…” Yuto trailed off, relenting and accepting each hug.

“Sorry Yuto, you can’t get rid of your pack that easily,” Hwitaek said with a tearful smile.

Yuto softly smiled, weariness taking over his body. “Let’s just sleep.

As they all said goodnight to each other, retiring to their rooms, Yuto pulled on the hem on Wooseok’s shirt.

Wooseok immediately turned to the other. “What is it?”

“Could we… shower? I don’t want to keep the smell of gasoline on me.”

Wooseok just nodded. “Of course.”

Their first shower together in a while was quiet, except for the instance where Wooseok insisted on washing Yuto’s hair for him. Yuto just accepted with a nod. He enjoyed the calming feeling, fingers running through his hair much nicer than the dirty hands that grabbed it.

When they returned to their room, something still felt off.

Yuto felt like he was dirty, still felt like the scent of gasoline was clinging to his body. He rubbed his wrist at his neck anxiously.

“You’re going to rub your skin red if you keep doing that,” Wooseok jokingly warned, though there was still a firm tone underneath.

“Still feel dirty,” Yuto mumbled.

“You’re not dirty.”

“It feels like it,” Yuto whined, frustrated at himself and the world.

“Let me try something,” Wooseok said, standing up from where he was sitting on his bed. He took a few strides over to Yuto, wrapping his hand around the back of Yuto’s neck lightly. It was a common gesture of Wooseok’s, and Yuto felt himself shiver in delight. Yuto hummed as Wooseok stepped closer.

It wasn’t like outside the liquor store, when that disgusting Alpha did it. When Wooseok stepped into his space, he felt airy, calm, and safe.

Wooseok leaned forward to nose at his neck, the pine scent soaking his body. Yuto’s eyes slid shut, leaning into Wooseok’s slim frame. A hand slid over the small of his back. Endorphins were swimming throughout Yuto’s body as he basically embraced the other. He moved to bury his own face into the junction where Wooseok’s neck met shoulder, the pine forest overwhelming him. Distantly, Yuto could hear a buzzing noise, and Wooseok pulled back with a quiet laugh.

When he gave Wooseok a questioning look, the grin on his face only stretched wider. “You’re purring.”

Yuto was almost mortified to realize that yes, he was indeed purring, and he pressed a hand to his chest in a feeble attempt to stop. Wooseok laughed again.

“You’re adorable,” Wooseok whispered. He walked back over to his own bed, ready to sleep after an eventful day.

“Wooseok, could I…” Yuto trailed off. Would it be too much to share a bed two days in a row?

“Come over here already.” Wooseok interrupted his thoughts, patting the empty space next to him. Yuto’s lips curled into a smile as he clambered onto the other’s mattress.

Here, the pine scent was even more concentrated, and Yuto’s Omega was happily purring again, further embarrassing the rapper. Wooseok automatically cuddled in close, an arm slinging over the other’s body.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you before,” Wooseok whispered.

“Don’t say that, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I really should have stayed there outside with you.”

“I insisted you go inside anyway. Besides, you’re the only one who remembers which drink is my favorite.”

“The apple flavored sake, right?”

Yuto grinned sleepily. “Exactly.”

“Sweet,” Wooseok yawned.

The two of them drifted off to sleep, tangled in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was a whirlwind, wasn't it? also I upped the chapter amount. for all of u waiting for that smut, I'm sorry but it's not comin until the last chapter. or the end of the next chapter and then all of the last chapter. like i said my planning is all over the place lmaooo
> 
> anyway, I forgot to mention but I have two tumblrs u can talk to me on!! one is a main and then a sideblog, and I think I can only mention from the main. idk how it works tbh but here they are:
> 
> main (my bts acc): [yoongi-delight](https://yoongi-delight.tumblr.com/)  
> side (my pentagon acc): [wooyu-niverse](https://wooyu-niverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> see u next chapter!!! mwah ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	4. Uncontrollable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto notices some... weird developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh sorry I haven't updated in almost a whole month!! as I said last chapter I graduated!! got my diploma and aa degree in one go. I've been really busy since then so I haven't been able to write until a few days ago so here's the chapter!! I graduated on the 21st and then two days later I left for kentucky for an organization I was a part of. I brought my laptop but I was too beat to even attempt writing more than a few words. I came back on the 30th at like midnight and 6 hours later I left for an overnight orientation at the university I'll be attending this fall. it's been really crazy, but I came back on the 3rd and have been writing since!!
> 
> this chapter's a little longer than my previous ones. I'd say it's to make up for my absence, but really I just needed to write everything I wrote in order to end the chapter where I wanted. this baby is 5k words while my others average at like 3.2k so buckle up!!!
> 
> also uh I knew I said I wouldn't write smut until like the last chapter but uhhhh there's a bit of a moment at the beginning of this one LOL enjoy!!
> 
> (ALSO ALL OF YOU IN THE COMMENTS ARE SO SWEET MY HEART IS CRYING)

Yuto hummed as he felt lips slide over his scent glands, neck twitching pleasurably at the touch.

“ _Please-_ ” Yuto moaned, hands scrambling for purchase on the other’s shoulders.

“Adorable,” Wooseok whispered against his skin, the words burning hot. Yuto whined, hips tipping forward for more contact.

Yuto was lying on top of the Alpha, bodies pressed together as Yuto straddled Wooseok’s thigh. Hands slid over the small of his back, slipping further to grab at the curve of his ass. Yuto purred, thighs squeezing around the maknae’s.

His hips continued to rut against the other’s leg, noises coming high from the back of his throat. The Alpha continued his ministrations, lavishing Yuto’s scent glands with his tongue.

“Hey baby,” Wooseok said, in between working his mouth on the other’s neck, “Gonna come?”

Yuto whimpered. The large hands gripped his hips, pressing him even more into the Alpha’s body. The hands encouraged him, moving faster and faster, moans spilling out of his mouth wantonly-

_”Alpha-”_

_”Yuto!”_ Hyunggu’s voice broke into the haze.

The whisper-yelling made him wake up, body sweaty as his mind came out of the fog of sleep. His white tee shirt stuck uncomfortably to his skin, the room feeling like it was on fire.

He was on top of Wooseok, thigh in between his legs, just like the dream. Breaths were coming out heavy; tiny, barely there whimpers humming from his throat. Yuto panted as he clambered off of the tallest member, sitting back on his haunches.

“Oh my god,” Yuto breathed. His boxers felt a lot tighter than normal, and a lot more moist, but he didn’t dare look down. Yuto could feel his body screaming in pure want and _need_ as Alpha pheromones attacked his senses, itching to press back into the body below him.

“We’re getting you new suppressants as soon as possible,” Kino whispered exasperatedly, grabbing a new set of comfy clothes for the other Omega. “Now hurry and get up, you’re lucky Wooseok somehow stayed asleep through that.”

Yuto shivered as Hyunggu rushed him to the bathroom, imaginary touches still on his body.

“Hurry, hurry, it smells like you’re drowning in his scent,” Hyunggu groaned, standing by the sink as Yuto turned on the cold water.

-

Hushed whispers and footsteps down the hall are what got Wooseok to stop holding his breath.

“Holy shit,” Wooseok panted to himself, hand coming up to run through his hair. He finally opened his eyes, now safe to actually be awake, the provocative scent of sweet oranges still clinging to the inside of his nose.

Even when he closed his eyes, he could still see the Omega’s flushed face, could still hear the hushed moans, feel them vibrate by his neck. His leg was slightly moist from where the other rapper rubbed against his leg, and Wooseok fought himself not to reach down and relieve some of the pressure he was feeling _down there_ in this very moment.

When Wooseok woke up to the feeling of someone moving on top of him, his eyes shot wide, realizing what was happening but not sure how to diffuse the situation. Half of him wanted to push the other away, avoid anything embarrassing, but the other half wanted to push Yuto over, switch their positions and press into the warm body himself.

Wooseok didn’t trust himself enough to choose the right choice, the orange scent almost intoxicating as it flooded his system. He could feel his Alpha growling at him the entire time, wanting him to take initiative. He almost lost control when he heard the deep voice get higher, the whine of _Alpha_ right in his ear.

His fist hit the empty side of the mattress. How was he supposed to hold back his feelings like this?

Wooseok just groaned, giving up as he rolled towards the empty side, breathing in the citrusy scent deeply.

It was already hard to keep his love for the other a secret when he was a Beta, but it was even worse with enhanced hormones in the mix, feeling like his body was physically being drawn to his roommate’s.

“This is just great.”

-

Yuto patted himself dry, body turned away from Hyunggu as he changed into the new set of clothes. When he turned back around, Hyunggu’s nose was still scrunched up on his face.

“You smell like a forest of orange trees,” Hyunggu said, with slight disdain. “Just what were you doing in there before I interrupted?”

Yuto felt himself flush a little, trying to will it away with his mind.

“Well…” Yuto started. “Last night I didn’t exactly feel clean after what happened, so Wooseok and I showered-” Hyunggu interjected with a quiet _of course you did_ \- “and afterwards it still felt like the nasty scents wouldn’t come off. Wooseok offered to rub it away with his own scent.”

“Wooseok did _what?_ ”

“He just-” Yuto’s hand came up by his head, motioning at the area around his neck, “with his face. I guess.”

Hyunggu’s jaw dropped. “He _scented_ you, oh my god.”

Yuto’s eyebrows raised high at that, like he just realized it too. Which of course, he did.

“You guys are acting like you’re mates-to-be in the middle of courting,” Hyunggu hid his smile with his hand. “Or are you two well past the courting stage?”

“Hyunggu!” Yuto whisper-yelled, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Hyunggu laughed as he dodged a hit from the other Omega. “As much as I’m enjoying being a witness to this, I think we should talk to the company doctor. At least about some new suppressants.”

Yuto just nodded, rubbing the towel through his damp hair. “Help me schedule an appointment today?”

Hyunggu already had his phone out with the number dialed.

-

Yuto and Hyunggu sat in the waiting room of one of their company doctors, suppressants in hand.

“Wanted to switch out your suppressants?” the doctor asked once they were in his office.

“A-Ah yes, I don't need the scent blockers anymore,” Yuto said, voice quiet.

“Were you able to tell the others?” the doctor questioned with a smile.

“Something like that,” Hyunggu joked. The doctor simply nodded with his smile intact, happy about the discovery.

“If it's alright with you, I'll prescribe a birth control as well,” the doctor said, writing more stuff down on his clipboard. “May not seem like it’s needed, but it’s simply a precaution.”

Yuto nodded, head spinning at all the medications. The doctor handed the two of them the summarizing papers, including the new prescriptions and the two Omegas picked them up at the built-in pharmacy on their way out.

They took another taxi home, avoiding taking the company car in order to keep it secret as long as they could. Yuto pondered upon it on the way back, thoughts swirling around his mind.

“Should I tell Cube?” Yuto asked, fingers messing with his phone.

“I’d say only if you want to, but it is the company we’re talking about,” Hyunggu replied. Yuto nodded again, pulling up their boss’ number on his phone.

“You don’t have to do it right now though! You should take your time,” Hyunggu spoke up again, hand resting on Yuto’s shoulder.

“Eh, if I hold off on it now, I’ll keep pushing it off. I might as well get it out of the way,” Yuto said solemnly. Hyunggu’s hand rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

The phone rung, and within seconds the call was answered.

_”Hello, Yuto-kun. Did you need something?”_

“Um…” Yuto started. Hyunggu’s hand was still caressing his shoulder assuringly. “I wanted to tell you something involving my health…”

Yuto took a deep breath, inhaling shakily as he mentally prepared himself.

_”Ah, is this about you presenting as an Omega?”_

Yuto’s stomach dropped, jaw clenching. “What?”

 _“No worries, we found out from the doctor when you first presented.”_ the producer on the other end said calmly. _”We knew you wanted to keep it secret from the other members, but the doctor is required to update us on our group members’ health. Those doctors_ are _hired by us after all, and we care for each of your well-beings.”_

Breaths were coming out heavily through Yuto’s nose, and he willed himself to calm down. “I’m sorry.”

_“What? Yuto, it’s fine! Maybe we’re a little sad you wanted to hide it, but we don’t blame you either. Even in a place like Seoul, Omegas could be treated better. And that’s an understatement.”_

The reassuring words had Yuto relaxing immediately, the whole process going much smoother than he thought it would. He pursed his lips, holding back a sob as he sniffled. Hyunggu’s hand went to hold the one not holding onto the phone, soft fingers wrapping gently around his own.

After silence from the newly presented Omega, the producer took it as a sign to continue. _“Now that that’s all cleared up, I hope you feel a little more comfortable here Yuto. We want you to feel safe.”_ Yuto smiled at that. _“Take the company car to and from the hospital now, okay? We don’t want you wasting your personal money on taxi rides all the time.”_

Yuto could almost see the joking smile through the phone, and with a huge thanks, Yuto hung up the phone.

It was another breath of relief, and while Yuto’s heart was hammering in his chest, he felt warm with happiness.

-

For the next few days, with Yuto’s scent uninhibited, he noticed a few changes in the other members’ behavior. Not necessarily bad, but different.

The scenting with Wooseok never got as intense as it did that one night, but the subtle hints were still there. The lingering touches on the scent glands on his wrists, or the light brushes against his neck. Those weren’t any different, not even before Yuto presented as an Omega, but Yuto could tell they were happening a lot more often.

With the others, he noticed they became a lot more touchy. It was hard not to notice, Yuto happy to do whatever as the others wouldn’t normally fawn over him so much, but with the increased amount of attention, every single one of his moves were under scrutiny.

Yuto couldn’t say he minded much either, but he wouldn’t admit that aloud. His Omega was basically preening with all the added attention.

Hyunggu was a bit more cuddly than before, knowing how much his mint scent calmed the other. “Omegas stick together, after all,” Hyunggu said with a cute smile and a wink when the other Omega commented on it. It wasn’t uncommon to find the two asleep on the couch, tangled together as they dozed the day away.

The others didn’t differ much from each other, either hugging him unsuspectedly or ruffling his hair. Hui and Hyojong would hug his sides as he cooked breakfast, faces rubbing into his shoulder blades as the scent of sandalwood and cinnamon flourished him from either side.

“Yuto-yah,” Hyojong whined. “Why did you have to grow so big?”

“I’m sorry, Dawnie-hyung,” Yuto smiled, pushing the eggs around the frying pan the best he could with the two sets of arms around him.

Hongseok would have him try the food he’d cook, pinching his cheeks adoringly when Yuto would hum in delight at the taste. Yanan and Changgu would cuddle into his sides as they watched movies, and Jinho wouldn’t hesitate to help him with chores. Shinwon always accompanied him to the store, standing close in the aisles instead of splitting up like they normally would.

Yuto secretly took pleasure in finally being able to smell the different scents of his pack, being deprived of it for quite literally his entire life. Hui smelled strongly of sandalwood, and Hyojong like cinnamon. Hongseok smelled almost like wood, not exactly like pine like Wooseok, but close to sawdust. Shinwon’s scent reminded him of the coffee Hyojong would drink every morning, and Jinho of a bouquet of flowers. Paired with his sweet smile, Yanan smelled like fresh raspberries, and Changgu smelled like jasmine tea.

And of course, his secretly favorite scent of all; Wooseok’s deep pine. It felt like his Omega could get drunk off of it, and he inwardly purred every time the other scented him. He desperately prayed he’d never purr aloud again, though. It was embarrassing not being able to control the reaction.

Even though he enjoyed all the attention, he was becoming suspicious. They were never this touchy before (though, he wasn’t complaining…).

Yuto decided to bring it up during dinner one night.

“Sorry for asking but…” Yuto spoke up, the conversation starting to lull. The other nine at the table looked at him expectantly. “Why are you guys suddenly so… handsy, I guess?”

Hui’s shoulders slumped a bit. “You don’t like us being close?”

“No!” Yuto exclaimed, maybe a bit too quickly. “No, that’s not it, I was just wondering. Is something wrong?”

The others gave each other knowing looks. Jinho spoke up first.

“Well, it’s a bit of an instinctual kind of thing. You presenting as an Omega is almost like a new member of the pack to our inner selves, and naturally we feel like we should be welcoming you with open arms.”

“Plus,” Shinwon added on, “We kind of love your scent.” Changgu and Yanan nodded in unison.

“And we want to please the Omegas of our packs. It’s kind of an inborn trait, to make you feel safe. It also gives us an excuse to scent you more,” Hongseok smiled sheepishly.

“You guys are leaving out one of the most important details,” Hyunggu pointed out. “Yuto, you’re just unbelievably cute. Not that you weren’t before, but with this whole revelation of you presenting as an Omega so late, you’ve kind of started to open up more. We get to see more of one of our favorite pack members. We can’t help but want to pamper you to see your cute happy face.” Hyunggu was pouting, his comments making the other Omega start to blush. A few of the others cooed quietly.

Yuto’s mouth dropped open a little at that, feeling his face go red. “That can’t be true…”

“It is,” Wooseok’s voice spoke up, quiet until now. When Yuto looked up at the other rapper, he had a small, but slightly smug smile.

While Yuto looked flustered, once again his Omega was keening at the attention. Yuto darted his eyes away, slightly embarrassed.

“Cuuuute,” Hongseok cooed, getting up from his seat to cuddle the rapper, prompting everyone else to crowd him. Yuto tried to get up from his chair to escape, but he didn’t get far before he was surrounded. Before he knew it, his face was being peppered with quick kisses and body encased in a gentle heat as arms wrapped around him in a group hug.

Though he was slightly wiggling to get out, he was already feeling elated from all the attention. A soft vibration sounded in the air, and all the members quieted down to figure out what the noise was.

It didn’t take long to realize that the buzzing was coming from the center of attention himself, Yuto pressing his lips tightly together in an effort to get the purring to go away. It wasn’t working very well.

“Um…” Yuto trailed off over the purrs. The others looked at him in slight awe, save for Wooseok who was just grinning at mischievously.

“Don’t look at me.” Yuto ducked his head, cheeks flushing further.

The members’ coos flourished even more, delighted to please the Omega. Yuto was thoroughly embarrassed, but he couldn’t be too upset.

The pack was happy altogether, and that made Yuto happy.

(The attention and affection was just a plus.)

-

After their daily shower together, Yuto and Wooseok headed to their shared room for the night.

Yuto rubbed the towel into his scalp, drying as much as he could, when he felt a body step closer to his. He heard a sniff.

When he turned around, Wooseok was there, with a tiny pout on his face.

It was a funny image, Wooseok being the tallest member out of the ten of them. But his slight baby face made up for it, and the pout only made his features cuter. He always tended to slouch just a bit as well, adding to his young, slightly angsty adolescent look. Even with the upset expression, Wooseok didn’t fail to look handsome…

Yuto held in his millionth blush for the day.

“Something wrong?” Yuto tilted his head.

“You still smell so much like them,” Wooseok kept pouting. Yuto chuckled a bit, not too sure of how he smelled like, only being able to scent the things around him rather than himself.

“Is that bad?”

“No, you smell like pack so it’s not bad, per se…” Wooseok sulked. He couldn’t just say he wanted the Omega to smell like him and only him.

“Then stop moping, you dork,” Yuto grinned, walking to his dresser to find a shirt to wear for the night. He gave a weird look, noticing he only had shirts to wear out instead of comfy pajama shirts. Looking at his laundry hamper, he could see where they all were.

“I can’t believe I forgot to do my laundry,” Yuto commented quietly, ready to just sleep shirtless. It’s not like he hadn’t done it before, but it made him feel a bit more secure.

Before he knew it, Wooseok was taking off his own shirt and holding it in his direction. Yuto would’ve laughed if he wasn’t serious.

“Just wear one of mine tonight,” Wooseok said, handing it to the other rapper and going through his own dresser for another.

“You could’ve just given me one of the ones from your dresser,” Yuto laughed, but continued to pull the gift over his head. It smelled freshly of pine, inner Omega waking up with a keen at the wonderful scent encasing his body.

“Uh…” Wooseok paused his search, “That one’s warmer though.” The taller man gave a thumbs up for good measure.

Yuto nodded smugly, though was secretly happy with the garment.

Unknown to the older, Wooseok was happy that his shirt overwhelmed all the other scents, weakened by the shower. He pulled on a fresh tee shirt. His Alpha screamed at him to scent the other, completely get rid of the other scents, but it was time to sleep and he hadn’t scented the other since the night before he woke up to a body grinding into his own. Wooseok wasn’t sure he could handle another incident like that.

Yuto laid down in his own bed, yearning to lay down in the other’s bed once again. He continued to slip under his own covers, mentally smacking his Omega for being greedy. Weirdly enough, he felt a little odd in his own bed, like something was off. Yuto just brushed it off, wrapping his blankets around himself like a cocoon.

“Thanks for the shirt,” Yuto muttered, taking deep (but quiet!) breaths of the gifted top.

“Anytime. Goodnight, you dorky burrito.”

The lights flicked off. Yuto chuckled.

“Goodnight, you overgrown baby.”

-

The following days passed a bit strangely.

Yuto could feel himself get more irritated than usual.

As they were on a break, they all had a lot more free time, and of course spent it with each other. But whereas before Yuto enjoyed the attention of the other members, now he started to feel antsy at all the touches. He began to shy away from the skinship, getting up during movie nights to retreat to his room and cool down on his bed. Yuto wasn’t sure why, but every touch had his Omega whining in discomfort. He knew the members probably gave each other weird looks every time he fled at the first sign of cuddling.

But Yuto couldn’t help it. His bed became a little safe space for him, wrapping his blankets around him in what looked like a nest. As he cooled down a little, surrounded by his blankets and extra sheets, he thought he noticed a shirt or two of Wooseok’s wrapped up in the mix.

Yuto carefully picked one of them out, but he was apprehensive. Maybe it’d be fine to just leave them in for now. It’s not like Wooseok was missing them anyway.

Yuto belatedly realized he was also wearing one of Wooseok’s big hoodies, comfortably drowning in the fabric as the sleeves barely reached his fingertips. Nobody had commented on it, so it probably wasn’t that big of a deal. He inhaled the addicting pine scent as he left the bedroom.

“Hey Yuto!” Hwitaek called from the couch. By him was Jinho and Yanan, and on the floor was Changgu and Shinwon. Hongseok just walked in with a huge bowl of popcorn in one arm and a pair of two liter bottles of soda tucked to his chest in the other.

“We’re going to rewatch Black Panther, wanna join?” Hui smiled knowingly, well aware that it was one of Yuto’s favorite movies and would get the other to spend some more time with them. Yuto narrowed his eyes, but relented.

“Okay.”

Though Yuto was happy to watch the film with his pack, he immediately started to feel anxious upon sitting between Hui and Yanan, their bodies scooting up close to his.

The movie started to play, and the tense feeling continued to increase. Yuto couldn’t stop shifting on his spot on the couch, and it wasn’t going unnoticed by the others either. He just couldn’t relax, and his Omega was being especially active today, whining to get comfortable.

Yanan’s thin arms came to lightly wrap around Yuto’s, a hand resting on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong, Yuto-yah?” Yanan’s soft voice whispered. Yet, it had the opposite effect, panic washing over Yuto as he whacked the offending limb away and jumped up from the couch.

“Don’t touch me!” Yuto exclaimed.

He gasped as soon as the words left his mouth, seeing the shocked looks on the others’ faces. Yuto shrunk when he saw the hurt expression on the Beta’s face, never wanting to displease the other. The movie continued in the background.

Too many emotions were running through Yuto’s system, panic and _run run run_ screaming the loudest in his mind. The others stood up, sensing the distress in the Omega as he scent soured.

“I… I…” Yuto panted quietly. His breaths were coming out quicker and quicker.

“I’m sorry-” Yuto whimpered, bolting back to his room. He could hear voices calling his name, but Yuto shut the door behind him, still panting into the quiet room.

Yuto shivered, making weak steps towards his bed. Maybe he should lay down. That would be nice. His hands gripped at the hem of the oversized hoodie.

Before he made it too far, the bedroom door swung back open. His body whipped around to see a familiar tall figure enter the room, and Yuto felt the anxiety draining from him already.

“Yuto?” Wooseok said carefully, eyebrows knitting together in worry. “What happened? Are you okay?”

Yuto stood there for a few seconds, taking in the sight of the Alpha, before he let out a whine as he rushed to the other rapper.

His body made impact with Wooseok’s unceremoniously, the tallest member stumbling backwards a bit as he caught the weight of Yuto’s frame.

Wooseok stood there confused, his body freezing up as he felt Yuto’s arms wrap tightly around his torso. Yuto’s chest pressed firmly against his, his face making itself home in Wooseok’s neck.

The maknae gently embraced the other, still disoriented and puzzled as to what was going on.

Just outside the bedroom door, the members who were watching the movie were watching the events unfold through the tiny crack of the barely open door. They were all just as confused as Wooseok, but were also worried. Did they do something wrong? Is Yuto okay?

“Somehow, I feel like we’re intruding on something we’re not supposed to see,” Changgu whispered, cheeks a little pink at the acts of intimacy.

“What’s going on?” Hyunggu mumbled, just exited his room after a nice nap. He got quiet shushes and exaggerated pointing towards the door, so the Omega just came closer to see what was going on. His eyebrows raised when he saw the tight embrace.

Yuto was continuing to rub his face in the junction where Wooseok’s neck met his shoulder, hands fisting into the back of the Alpha’s shirt.

“I don’t know what’s going on anymore, Wooseok-ah,” Yuto whined quietly. “Everything is bothering me. I hate this.”

Wooseok pulled back slightly, looking over the upset Omega in front of him. “Tell me what’s going on Yuto-yah, I want to help you.”

His voice was soft, like Yanan’s was, but instead of making him antsy, it was like a melody in Yuto’s ears. Yuto’s body felt like jello wrapped in the other’s lanky arms, any previous bit of tension having completely left his system.

“Yuto?”

Hyunggu pushed the bedroom door further open, walking into the room slowly. The others stood just outside the frame, hesitant to enter.

“Is everything okay, Yuto-yah? I heard you snapped at Yanan-hyung,” Hyunggu spoke, his voice careful, like he was trying to walk on eggshells without cracking them.

Yuto pursed his lips and darted his eyes away, shame filling his chest. He used all his willpower to separate himself from Wooseok, not even able to make it a few inches apart. Yuto nodded.

Hyunggu’s eyes flicked between the two of them, gears turning in his head. “I think I might have an idea, but-” Hyunggu turned his head to look around the room casually, until his eyes locked onto the older’s bed.

“You’re nesting,” Hyunggu said, as if it wasn’t any big deal. But, of course it was.

In response to Yuto’s confused look, Hyunggu just sighed tiredly.

“We’re going back to the doctor’s.”

-

This time around, the company van was driving them to the hospital. And this time around, it wasn’t just Hyunggu and Yuto.

Everyone else demanded they come along as well, worried for Yuto’s wellbeing. Hyojong muttered something about being jealous that Hyunggu’s been the only one with Yuto on these trips.

Yuto bit at his lip, sitting next to Wooseok with Yanan on the other side of the tallest member. Guilt was eating at him. Would Yanan understand?

“Yanan-hyung,” he whispered. Yanan’s head turned to look at him. Wooseok continued to stare straight ahead, not wanting to invade on the conversation.

“Yes, Yuto-kun?”

Yuto gnawed more at his bottom lip. “‘M sorry for lashing out at you. I’m just…” Yuto waved his hand around a bit helplessly. “Stressed.”

Yanan simply smiled, the beautiful expression blooming on his face. “It’s fine Yuto. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Yuto’s shoulders relaxed at that, happy that he conveyed his feelings successfully. If his eyes weren’t tricking him, he thought he saw Wooseok’s lips curve into a smile as well.

After piling out of two vehicles upon their arrival, they stuffed into the elevator to make it to the right floor. Wooseok held Yuto close to avoid stressing the Omega out further.

The waiting room was empty, as expected of the floor that Cube reserved for their groups. Everyone sat down in the cushioned seats, save for Hyunggu who walked close to Yuto.

“Do you mind me coming with you for this one?” Hyunggu asked.

Yuto shook his head. “It’s nice having another Omega there who actually understands these things.”

Hyunggu smiled, and when the familiar doctor called Yuto’s name, the pair walked to the designated room together. Yuto took a glance back towards the waiting room, catching a glimpse of Wooseok mouthing _fighting!_

“So, Yuto-sshi, what are we here for today?” The doctor asked after he quickly took Yuto’s vitals and performed routine checkups.

“Ah, just some irregularities, I guess?” Yuto scratched at the back of his neck.

“Could you explain them to me?”

“Um… Recently I’ve just been really anxious. And kind of irritable.” Yuto looked at Hyunggu for help.

“Usually we’re really close as a pack. Skinship isn’t uncommon. Before, Yuto’s even expressed he enjoyed it-” Yuto sputtered a bit, cheeks reddening. “-but now it’s been bothering him to the point he even shouted at Yanan.”

“Hmm,” the doctor hummed pensively. His eyes locked onto the hoodie Yuto wore, nostrils flaring just barely. “Are you close to one of the Alphas in your group?”

Yuto’s eyes automatically widened, stuttering to provide an answer. Hyunggu rolled his eyes.

“Definitely,” Hyunggu provided in Yuto’s place. “Like, never not together, always cuddling, _always sharing a bed-_ ”

“We haven’t shared a bed since that incident!” Yuto exclaimed.

“Incident?” The doctor questioned curiously.

“Um-” “Just a wet dream kind of incident. The Alpha in question was asleep, but Yuto woke up to, y’know-” Hyunggu waved his hand through the air dismissively.

“Ah,” the doctor simply nodded, tiny smile on his face. Yuto’s face was similar to a tomato at this point.

The doctor turned back to Yuto. “So you’d say you’re pretty close?”

Yuto nodded.

“You mentioned the touches were bothering you, did this include the Alpha in question?”

The question had Yuto pausing, thinking about the past few days. If anything, he wanted Wooseok’s the most. The thought was a little embarrassing, but eye opening. Even after he yelled at Yanan, he ran right into Wooseok’s arms minutes later.

“No…” Yuto trailed off, sounding a little surprised at himself.

“You’ve been wearing his hoodie all day too,” Hyunggu comments casually. “Don’t think none of us have noticed.” Yuto just messed with the hem of the garment distractedly.

“Ah! I almost forgot,” Hyunggu sat up in his seat. “He’s started nesting in his bed. I know that’s usually a sign of an Omega going into heat but…” Hyunggu whispered the last part, though the room was small enough for all three of them to hear.

The doctor nodded again, taking in all the information. “I’m not too surprised this has happened.”

The two Omegas looked up in unison.

“The suppressants, unfortunately, aren’t able to do too great of a job due to the influx of estrogen in your system from presenting late. That would’ve been fine, but it seems that Alpha companion of yours has tipped the scales even further.”

“What do you mean?” Yuto questioned worriedly.

“Going off of what you’ve told me, it seems the two of you scent each other quite a bit. No judgement here, of course, but I can tell just from seeing you wear his clothing that you two are awfully close.”

Yuto nodded a bit, in slight defeat.

“Though you may have not meant to, your Omega and his Alpha have started to form a bond.”

Yuto’s eyes almost bugged out of his head at that.

“It’s not completed, and it won’t be unless the two of you mate and claim each other, so it’s not irreversible. But because of this, your body is going into an early heat to help speed up the process.”

Yuto felt like his soul was leaving his body as the doctor gave his explanation. Was he dreaming? Was this real?

“A b-bond?”

“Yes, but only a half-bond. The reason you’ve been so anxious around the others is just from the instinct to smell only like your partner. It… makes you more inviting, so to speak. Shows that you are theirs and only theirs, if that makes sense.”

Yuto covered his face with his hands, feeling like his cheeks were on fire. How could he be so careless? Here he was, trying to make himself appealing to Wooseok without even realizing it.

“Is there anything we can do to stop any of this?” Yuto tried, his last resort.

The doctor gave him a pitying look. “I’m afraid not. If I had to guess…” He pulled out his clipboard, looking at all the symptoms and levels he wrote down earlier.

“I would guess you have a week until the impromptu heat hits.”

Yuto sat in his seat for who knows how long, the fact that _he was going into heat in a week_ becoming the only thing ringing through his mind. If he remembered correctly, actual heats were different than presenting, so Yuto had no idea how this would fare with him.

But that was it.

Yuto was going to have his first heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehe I kind of rushed the ending sorry,,, I hope everything made sense and at least flowed a little well.
> 
> also not sure who noticed but I changed the chapter amount back to ? because honestly when I started this I meant to fit everything into three chapters but I keep adding more storyline and I've lost all control.
> 
> anyway, love you guys lots. talk to me on tumblr if you want!!
> 
> pentagon side blog: [wooyu-niverse](https://wooyu-niverse.tumblr.com/)
> 
> see u next chapter. cheers!
> 
> (also I haven't read back over this because I was desperate to finish this pls tell me about my typos)


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto has to face the facts, the members prepare for Yuto's heat, and Wooseok lends a helping hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa I'm not dead, hello everyone!!!
> 
> sorry for the longest wait ever, especially with that slight cliffhanger. I lost a lot of inspiration to write (and do anything, really) this past month and a half, but it's starting to come back bit by bit. it's been a rough couple of weeks, but I'm slowly taking better care of myself. these past few weeks I've been sleeping at 7am and waking up at 1pm so I've been all sorts of out of whack. university is drawing even closer (I start sept 19!!) so that's been stressing me out too. but I love wooyu!!! and I love writing them!!! and I've read a bunch of the new wooyu fics asdfghjkl im so happy there's more fics for the ship.
> 
> anyway, life aside, this chapter is just as big as the last. bigger actually. 6.3k words wtf.... and it has a lot of dialogue. it might seem very scattered; and I'm sorry for that. I've had the first third or quarter written for a few weeks now and then the last 2/3 were written in a couple days. I might change a few things in a few days (proofreading right away isn't rlly something i like to do,,,), but we'll see. also idk if yall like smut or not but you get a glimpse of it at the end of this chapter, and the next chapter will have. a whole lot of it. is it legal to make a whole chapter of smut? (ALSO THIS IS MY SECOND TIME WRITING SMUT SO I'M SORRY IF IT'S NOT UP TO PAR) next chapter will consist of Yuto's heat and the moments in between.
> 
> let's begin...

Yuto couldn’t believe it.

Maybe it was a little naive. Naturally he would have a heat, as a (sort of?) normal Omega. He relied on the suppressants to stave it off, but even then, it was common knowledge that no Omega should be on suppressants for too long. Messing with the Omegan cycle is enough pressure on the body, and it’s a normal practice to come off of them every six months or so to allow the body a full heat in order to keep a healthy system.

But it’s barely been a month since Yuto was put on suppressants, who could blame him?

The rapper shivered with anticipation, and probably a bit of fear. He’s heard many different things about heats, and none of them seemed too pleasant. But Omegas did it all the time, which meant so could Yuto.

That didn’t stop the trembling in his shoulders, though.

“-to? Yuto, you alright?”

The calm voice of the doctor’s and Hyunggu’s hand gently touching his back brought him back to the present. He was still in the very white, pristine room of the doctor’s, with one of his best friends at his side to help him in times like these.

“Yes, sorry,” Yuto nodded apologetically. “Just… frazzled.”

The doctor nodded in return, in understanding. “Moving forward, I think it’s best we discuss the means of handling this heat, yes?”

Yuto straightened up in his seat at that, looking to their company doctor expectantly.

“Like when you presented, you can always spend your heat here in the hospital,” the doctor started. “But by what the two of you have told me, you’ve already started to nest. It’s still a plausible route, but it’s likely that some discomfort would be experienced as your Omega has already made a claim on territory. It wouldn’t be pleasant to rip you away from it.”

Yuto’s eyebrows raised at that, still in the process of learning how Omegas worked. Could it really get to that point?

“There’s also just spending your heat back at the dorms, with hotel arrangements being made for the rest of you.”

Yuto nodded at that. It sounded like the best option to him, but were there more?

“This final one _would_ be the most ideal, as it would cause the least amount of stress possible. Would even benefit you, so to speak.” The doctor pursed his lips. “Spend your heat with the Alpha you half bonded with.”

Coughs violently fought their way out of Yuto’s throat, eyes widening. “W-What? How could I even think about doing that?”

It was the doctor’s turn to raise his eyebrows at him, questioning him with a smile. “To start off, to spend a heat alone tends to be very uncomfortable. Spending your heat with an Alpha, or even just another person floods your system with tons of endorphins and other ‘happy hormones.’”

Yuto flushed a little. He didn’t know much about heats, but he did know how intimate they could be.

“On top of that, it is very easy for an Omega to become dehydrated during heat. Your body gives off a lot of sweat, along with the physical activity. Without tremendous self-supervision or from the supervision of a partner, heats can become dangerous. And…” The smile turned half smug. “Half-bonds don’t just happen on their _own._ ”

Yuto narrowed his eyes. “What does that mean?”

“Half-bonds are what they are. They’re not complete bonds, but for a bond to naturally start, there has to be at least _some_ amount of… _attraction._ There would be tons of issues if half-bonds could happen just like that.”

Yuto’s jaw dropped. From beside him, Hyunggu was sharing the same look, his eyes wide as he processed the new information. Yuto blushed even further, cheeks heating up at the revelation. Him and his stupid feelings, once again, are messing everything up. Hyunggu’s face turned to him. Yuto mentally prepared himself for the other Omega’s teasing.

“Yuto…” instead of teasing though, the voice was soft. “You like Wooseok?”

Yuto met eyes with the other Omega, nodding hesitantly. No use hiding it now.

Hyunggu simply nodded back, hand still rubbing comfortingly over his back. “I have to say, I’m not that surprised.”

“What?” Yuto asked, his mind being thrown for far too many loops.

“The two of you are barely seen without each other, even outside the dorm. And don’t ask why, but I’ve walked into your guys’ room to see the two of you sleeping in the same bed on multiple occasions. Waaay too often. And I’ve only done that with Shinwon maybe once or twice.”

Before Yuto could even find room to be embarrassed, the feeling switched to confusion. “Wait, what?”

“Unimportant.” The dancer waved him off dismissively. “But really Yuto, don’t feel too bad. I already see those gears turning in your head and can feel you mentally beating yourself. Stop it.” A hand playfully swatted at Yuto’s shoulder.

Hyunggu turned back to the doctor. “So, those are our options?”

“Yes, those are the safest options.”

“Well!” Hyunggu stood up from his seat. “I think we got all we need then. Thank you again doctor, I know what we need to do now.”

Yuto stood up with him, a bit confused. “Okay… and what is that?

“You’re going to ask Wooseok about sharing your heat.”

Yuto sputtered again, eyes wide. “No, no I am not!” He gulped.

“I couldn’t even think about asking him, not even when I already know the answer, Hyunggu!”

“No, you don’t Yuto, and if you’re not going to ask him, I’ll just ask him for you!”

“Hyunggu!” Yuto raised his voice further, just on the edge of yelling. He pursed his lips. Hyunggu quieted down.

“Hyunggu-yah,” he started again. “Asking him would only make him feel awkward and make things worse. He wouldn’t want to and he would only feel bad about saying no.”

Hyunggu sighed. “And I’m saying Yuto, you should just _ask._ Or at least tell him. He’s part of this half-bond too, he deserves to know.”

Hm. That was true. Yuto couldn’t just keep it a secret from the Alpha. He already tried keeping one secret, and that blew up in his face.

Yuto shoulders drooped, relenting. “Fine, but later I’ll be saying ‘I told you so.’”

Yuto made to leave the room, ducking into the hallway to go back to the other members. Before Hyunggu could follow, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” the doctor bowed his head a bit. “I guess I didn’t make it clear enough, and I feel like it’s not my place to say anything directly to Yuto, but when I meant there needs to be an attraction for a half-bond to form, I meant _mutual._ Like I said, there would be _many_ issues if half-bonds could be initiated so easily.”

Hyunggu paused for a few seconds, before his face lit up with realization. “Oh. My. God.”

-

Yuto almost paused when he entered the opening to the waiting room, belatedly realizing that Hyunggu wasn’t right behind him. Before he could turn around, the dancer immediately caught up to his side, and they continued to the other eight. Yuto took a shaky breath.

Wooseok was already standing up, alert and ready for the Omegas to come out. The others jumped up from where they were sitting as they saw Yuto and Hyunggu walk into the room.

“So?” Wooseok asked. “What’d the doctor say?”

Yuto almost couldn’t handle the earnest look in Wooseok’s eyes, staring back at him so openly. He turned to Hyunggu, who only nodded at him to continue with a smile for reassurance.

Yuto took another breath.

“I’m going into heat in a week,” Yuto got out, much too quickly for his own liking.

Initially, the only reactions Yuto got were raised eyebrows. But half a second later, he was being crowded.

“In one week?!” multiple voices rang out. Yuto almost winced at hearing all the voices at once, but he held steady. He nodded.

“There were some issues… with me presenting just a few weeks ago, and the suppressants stopped working because…” Yuto bit the inside of his cheek. He chanced another glance at Hyunggu, who was giving him the _look._ _Just say it, Yuto._

“We accidentally formed a half-bond.” Yuto bit more at his lip, meeting Wooseok’s intense gaze.

For a second, or maybe a couple, the room felt completely frozen. All that Yuto could focus on was the Alpha’s eyes boring into his own, the way his eyes widened and his pupils dilated, nostrils flaring slightly at Yuto’s words.

Then Wooseok blinked. Then blinked a few more times, and the trance was over.

“We?” Wooseok asked with wide eyes, hand frantically pointing back and forth between the two of them. “We formed a bond?”

“Half-bond,” Yuto emphasized. “Not a complete claim nor bond. But… enough of a half-bond that the suppressants had no effect on my system.” The Omega flushed more as he spoke. “It’s my body’s way of, ah-” he cleared his throat, “-helping the process along. So I’m going into heat in a week…” he trailed off, hoping the message was conveying.

It seemed it did successfully, if the mirrored flush on the Alpha’s face was anything to go by.

“Oh my god…” Wooseok rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. “I’m so sorry Yuto. This is all my fault.”

“What? No, I should’ve known better. I was already well aware of how sensitive my system is, I should’ve been taking more precautions-”

“ _Well_ as the one with more experience with their secondary gender, I should have been taking responsibility. You barely presented, it would be rude of me to expect you to do this all on your own.”

“I presented almost a month ago! I should know something by now, at least-”

“Yah! The two of you are seriously doing this right now!” Hyunggu groaned. At this rate, he would have stress lines by the time he turns 25.

The interjection startled the pair, both of them suddenly realizing how close they got in their tiny quarrel. Wooseok’s body was barely a foot away, and Yuto had to look up just slightly to make eye contact with the other rapper. His hands itched to curl into the fabric of the other’s pajama shirt, pull the Alpha’s body closer to his. Was this the half-bond, his Omega, or him speaking?

Yuto gulped. He already knew the answer.

Hyunggu held back an eye roll. These two would be the death of him, really.

“Whoops,” Hyunggu said blandly as he lightly pushed the other Omega forward. Yuto stumbled forward, and before he could turn and half glare at the dancer, lanky arms were catching him.

Wooseok caught the majority of Yuto’s weight as his arms steadied the man, the Omega’s hands clutching tightly at his shoulders. As Yuto found his footing, Wooseok smirked.

“Careful,” he warned playfully. His arms adjusted so they were wrapped just so around the Omega’s waist. Yuto stayed silent, but didn’t move, overcome with the feeling of shock and his Omega inwardly purring at the same time.

_God, they’re cute._ Hyunggu pouted for a split second, before he switched back to working on his plan.

“We’ll have to prepare for Yuto’s heat pretty soon,” Hyunggu said with slight concern, putting on a worried face for good measure. “Make sure he’s comfortable since he’ll be all alone for his first one.”

Yuto’s head swivelled around to half glare at the other Omega, already knowing what he was starting to get at.

“All alone? Man, that’s gotta suck,” Hongseok said from his spot behind Wooseok.

“And his first one too! I heard it’s especially painful, since your body isn’t used to it at all yet,” Changgu added. Yuto winced at that. Wow, way to really rub it in.

When he met eyes with Wooseok again, he could already see the gears turning in the tallest member’s head. His eyebrows started to wrinkle just slightly, worry beginning to shine in his eyes.

“You’re really spending it alone? We can get you someone to spend it with,” Wooseok said urgently, his arms tightening around Yuto’s waist a bit.

In an industry with a variety of sexes, both primary and secondary, it wasn’t uncommon for companies to allow (and even assist) the finding of a partner to spend a heat or rut with, at least for a night to ease the process. It was more commonly set up with a complete stranger, in order to avoid any trace of awkwardness following the end of the heat or rut.

Yuto almost shuddered at the thought of spending his very first heat with a complete stranger. He’d rather not get that vulnerable in front of someone so unfamiliar...

“I think I’m good,” Yuto said with a scowl. “Heat with a stranger…” He scrunched his nose.

“Yeah,” Hyunggu agreed. “It’d be a lot better if it was with someone he was _comfortable_ with.”

Yuto mentally groaned. Was Hyunggu really?-

“What,” Wooseok started, pausing slightly, “What about me?”

Yuto looked at the Alpha with surprise. He originally wasn’t even going to ask, trying to make the whole situation as not-awkward as possible, but here the other man was, making the offer himself.

He gulped again. In all honesty, if it was Wooseok, he didn’t have much of a problem at all. That much was probably obvious. But he didn’t want to just rope in the other for such selfish reasons. Wooseok was already dragged into so much.

“Wooseok, I can’t ask you to do that for me.”

“Of course you can. I’m at least half the reason you’re in this mess in the first place, Yuto.”

The taller man looked adamant to get Yuto to agree. The Omega bit at the inside of his cheek, brain running on the brink of overload.

Finally, Yuto sighed.

“If- if you’re… Are you… Are you completely sure?”

“Of course I am! You’re my best friend, Yuto. I’d do anything for you.”

Ah. Yes, that was true. They were best friends. That didn’t explain the pang in Yuto’s heart, though. He tried not to look to crestfallen as he put a smile on his face instead.

“Let’s go home and prepare, shall we?”

-

By the time they got back to their dorm, it was well into the night. Some of the members were already nodding off in the waiting room, and now that they were in range of their bed, many did not hesitate to call it a night.

Before Wooseok could retreat to his bedroom with Yuto though, Hyunggu quickly pulled him aside.

“I don’t want to give you the talk, Wooseok-ah,” Hyunggu started in a hushed voice, “but I gotta give you the talk.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I already know the in’s and out’s, y’know.”

Hyunggu gave him a skeptical look. “Do you now?”

“I know at least a thing or two,” he pouted. “I helped a friend with her heat in high school.”

Hyunggu gave a nod. “Okay. That doesn’t mean you know how to take care of Yuto, though.”

Wooseok crossed his shoulders at that, but didn’t respond.

“Is something wrong?” Yuto popped up out of seemingly nowhere, a questioning look on his face.

Hyunggu simply smiled at the other Omega, and when Yuto glanced to look at Wooseok, the pair met eyes.

Wooseok’s lips curled into a smile. Yuto looked as if he froze up, before he returned with a small smile of his own. Did Hyunggu see Yuto gulp for a second there?

Hyunggu held back a smirk. “Nothing, just talking about what the two of us are cooking for breakfast in the morning.”

Yuto snapped out of it. “Isn’t it my turn to cook breakfast tomorrow?”

Wooseok gave Hyunggu a confused look as well, and the dancer gave him a hinting look back.

“Yes, but I think you should save your energy. For the end of the week,” he finished with a wink.

Yuto grimaced. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m going to bed.”

Yuto left with a little wave and a slight pink dusting his cheeks. The two left in the hallway watched him go before turning back to each other.

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” Hyunggu whispered with a pat on Wooseok’s shoulder. Wooseok nodded his response, exhaustion starting to take over.

The tallest member retreated into the dark bedroom as Hyunggu walked down the hall to his door. When Wooseok looked over at Yuto’s bed, the other rapper was already dead asleep in his nest, and if he looked close enough, he was still dressed in one of Wooseok’s softest hoodies. He grinned.

He stumbled over to his own bed, one of his favorite places to be, and before he knew it, his head was on his pillow and his eyes were slipping shut.

-

“So you’ve helped an Omega in heat before?”

Wooseok yawned. It was way too early for this.

Hyunggu and Wooseok were sitting in the living room, much earlier than any of the members were normally wake up on a free day. Wooseok was still trying to wake up, while the second youngest member seemed just fine.

“I don’t get how you’re perfectly functioning at this hour of the day,” Wooseok said around another yawn, his eyes slowly becoming red-rimmed with how much he was yawning.

“You already know how much I nap throughout the day,” the other responded matter-of-factly. “Now answer my question.”

Wooseok clicked his tongue, feigning annoyance. “Yes, early on in high school. I don’t know about you, but in my town, it was pretty common to find a temporary partner to spend your heat or rut with. No strings attached.”

“Well, at least you know the basics of a heat then. That’s a start.” Hyunggu stared off into space for a few seconds, thoughts continuing to roll. “Yuto’s heat is probably going to be on a whole other level though. I’m warning you now. I expect you to put your whole being into making sure Yuto is being taken care of properly.”

“That goes without saying. How could I not give the best care to my best friend?”

For a split second, Wooseok thought he saw Hyunggu rolling his eyes. “Yeah, _best friend._ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Anyway, this is Yuto’s first heat. Ever. He already knows almost nothing about being an Omega as is,” Hyunggu paused to worry at his lip. Wooseok almost pitied the other. They all cared about Yuto a lot, including the other members, and it was an understatement that they were all worried about him.

“Of course there’s going to be the general arousal that comes with heats and ruts, but there’s a good chance Yuto’s not even going to understand why his body is feeling the way it is. He might even be scared.”

That was something that Wooseok had thought about, but it was something tiny that was sitting at the back of his mind. Hearing Hyunggu say it himself only confirmed his thoughts further.

“But,” Hyunggu pointed a finger at him. “That’s where you come in. Not only are you going to be helping him with his heat, but you need to help ease him _into_ his heat. The general confusion and almost fear is quite normal for an Omega’s first heat, but that usually happens when we’re in that awkward teen phase and we’re still trying to learn about our bodies in general?” The Omega waved his hand in the air, attempting to get his point across.

“And now we’re adults- sort of, and we already think we know everything there is to know about our bodies. Yuto thought he was a Beta all his life. You’ve seen him panic over this before. It’s like his world was turned upside down. And that’s going to happen again when his heat starts.”

“How would I go about easing him into it?” Wooseok had a few ideas, but he wasn’t the most confident. At first he was doubtful, but now he was sure Hyunggu would help him be a great partner.

Maybe a great boyfriend? A great mate?

Wooseok inwardly shook his head rapidly, trying to shake the thought from his mind. He’s only helping Yuto with his heat. Those weren’t the thoughts to have right now.

But maybe later…?

“You might have to take initiative first. Yuto’s shy, and might hold back from showing any signs about his heat. Make sure he feels welcome and comfortable. Maybe even praise him. It might just be a personal thing, but praise tends to make any Omega sing, especially in vulnerable moments. Getting any sort of acceptance from your Alpha makes you feel wonders, trust me.”

Wooseok almost flushed at the hint of being Yuto’s Alpha, the idea secretly thrilling him. Ugh. This would be the death of him.

“Okay, okay, anything else?” Wooseok asked, desperate to end this whole conversation before his thoughts ran away from him.

“Oh, a whole bunch more. Heats aren’t _that_ simple, y’know?”

Wooseok groaned. Maybe he could nap later too.

-

The next few days were fully spent preparing for Yuto’s heat.

Thankfully, in Yuto’s place, Hui called their managers to tell them about the current situation. It took a lot of convincing that yes, it is okay that Wooseok will be helping Yuto through his heat, but eventually they relented.

Hongseok along with Yanan took Wooseok and Yuto to the store to prepare food and water for the duration of Yuto’s heat.

“Normally, I hate the idea of so much canned foods in one shopping trip, but this is the most convenient,” Hongseok warned.

“Make sure Yuto gets plenty of water when he can as well. I’ve heard many dehydration horror stories when it comes to heats and ruts,” Yanan said as he hoisted packaged water bottles in bulk into his arms. Yuto shivered at the idea.

Back at home, their leader was happy to announce that their hotel rooms were successfully booked. They would be gone for the week, leaving Yuto and Wooseok all alone in their huge dorm.

Meanwhile, Yuto already noticed little changes here and there, leading up to the predicted date of his heat. He ended up sticking to Wooseok most of the day out of comfort, his Omega almost screaming when he was away from the Alpha. Though, that wasn’t much different than before.

His nest was only getting bigger, and Yuto couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about it. The burst of absolute comfort and glee he got every time he laid in his bed, surrounded by tangled sheets and (a lot of) Wooseok’s clothing completely overrode any negative emotions he felt. Wooseok probably noticed he had fewer and fewer clothes in his drawer, but he had yet to say anything.

It was nearing the end of the week, and nearing the supposed date. Yuto sensed an itching feeling of anxiety, and it seemed like the others could feel it too. They were careful around him, careful of how close they got, yet stayed just nearby to make sure he was being taken care of properly.

Yuto constantly found himself receiving water bottles throughout the day, along with encouragements to stay hydrated. It half-warmed his heart, and half made him dread what was to come.

It didn’t help that Wooseok smelled increasingly amazing as the days passed. Yuto didn’t even know that was possible. The pine only became more addicting, and he had to resist melting into Wooseok every time he was with the Alpha. (Which was more often than not, these days.)

Hell, Yuto felt like he was floating on clouds. His Omega was constantly purring with the attention lavished on him, and to be around an Alpha, to be around Wooseok especially, was enough to make Yuto distantly worry he’d simply float away. It was the most carefree he felt in a while, even if it was going to be short lived.

“You okay?”

Wooseok’s voice rang through his thoughts. Damn, he was spacing out again. When Yuto looked at Wooseok, the Alpha was wearing a knowing smile, bordering a smirk. Yuto just nodded as he went back to eating his dinner.

The members were scattered about the dorm for dinner tonight, as the majority of the members have been packing a suitcase in preparation for their hotel. Wooseok and Yuto were left in the living room alone, hips barely touching as they sat on the couch together. It almost felt… domestic, in a way.

The two of them were watching the latest episode of One Piece, but it seemed Yuto had spaced out for so long that he came back to the ending song being played. His disappointment must have been obvious, as he heard light chuckling from beside him.

“Don’t worry, we can always rewatch it later,” Wooseok assured him, leaning forward to grab the cup of water sitting on the coffee table. He offered it to Yuto wordlessly, who took it with slight embarrassment. He mumbled a quiet thanks.

“Are you feeling alright?” Wooseok asked with a sniff. The Alpha was suddenly in close proximity, body tilting forward as his nose drew near the junction of Yuto’s shoulder and neck. It took all of his willpower not to jump back.

“I did say yes earlier,” Yuto said somewhat clumsily.

“I know, it’s just-” Wooseok took another sniff. “Somehow, your scent smells even more intense. Just this really strong scent of oranges, plus a little of my own. Not bad, but…”

Wooseok stopped there, suddenly sheepish as he bit at his cheek. The action made Yuto curious, but he focused on the matter at hand.

Yuto hummed. “I’ll go ask Hyunggu?”

Wooseok nodded. “Go ahead.”

Yuto left Wooseok on the couch, finding Hyunggu in his own room packing the last of what he was bringing to their hotel.

“Hyunggu-yah,” Yuto started, watching as the other Omega’s head flicked up from staring at his belongings. “Do I smell different?”

“If you mean, ‘do I smell like Wooseok?’ then yes,” Hyunggu teased.

“Yah…” Yuto retorted weakly. “I meant… different. Wooseok said there was something off.”

Hyunggu looked pensive at his statement, taking a few steps across the room to him. He leaned forward to take in his scent. His eyebrows raised with surprise.

“Oh… Yeah, yeah that’s different. How are you feeling?” Hyunggu asked, pulling back.

Yuto narrowed his eyes. “Wooseok asked the same thing. I feel just fine.”

“He asked for a good reason, dummy.” Hyunggu lightly hit Yuto’s arm. “You just smell like you’re about to go into heat.”

Yuto froze. “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh,_ ” Hyunggu said playfully. “Since you’re feeling just fine, I think you still have time. But at most a day, I’d say. Give or take.”

“Is- is that fine? It’s barely been five days…” Yuto trailed off, worried.

“Hey,” Hyunggu placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. “It’s okay. It’s not like the doctor had a countdown timer for your heat, right down to the second. Your system’s still working everything out. You’ll be fine.”

Yuto nodded, the words comforting him.

“But that means we should probably leave for the hotel now. Don’t want to disturb the happy couple tomorrow morning, do we?”

Yuto blushed, but refused to acknowledge it. “Let’s go tell the others then.”

Thankfully, all the members save for Wooseok were on their way to the kitchen to drop off their dishes. Hyunggu, with Yuto at his side, swiftly told everyone that they should leave for the hotel tonight. When bombarded with questions of why, Hyunggu simply motioned to the other Omega.

“You can’t smell the pre-heat on him?” Hyunggu asked.

“I just thought he smelled like really fresh oranges. Times ten,” Hyojong mumbled. Some of the others nodded their head in agreement.

“No wonder you can’t get a date, you’re all as dense as a brick wall,” Hyunggu sighed sarcastically. If Yuto’s eyes weren’t tricking him, then he thought he saw Shinwon smirk at the other Omega for a split second. When he looked at Hyunggu, his ears were tinged red with a disgruntled look on his face.

As the members left to their respective rooms for their suitcases, Yuto’s curiosity was still piqued.

“What was that?” Yuto whispered.

“What?” Hyunggu shot back.

“With Shinwon,” Yuto almost purred. Payback time.

Hyunggu turned around to look at the rapper with wide eyes. “Hey hey hey, this spotlight is still on you buddy. You have a heat to worry about.”

Yuto pouted as he followed the shorter man back to his room.

“...Tell me later?” Yuto tried, a hopeful look on his face.

For a second, Hyunggu just stared at him, before his face turned into a scowl.

“After your heat. Now go away and stop being so cute.” Hyunggu shooed him away.

Yuto grinned gleefully, and almost skipped out of the room.

Wooseok was still in the same spot, right on the couch. Yuto took back his spot right next to him.

“Everything good?” Wooseok scooted closer.

“Hyunggu said I’m in preheat. The others are about to leave.” Yuto answered, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

“Ah, that makes sense. So we’ll be all alone, huh?”

The question seemed to settle really deeply between the two of them, as the atmosphere suddenly turned serious.

“Yeah.” Yuto’s voice was quiet, and he didn’t really know why. “Just the two of us.”

Wooseok nodded. The itching feeling felt like it was getting louder, more prominent, and Yuto bit his lip.

The Alpha must have sensed the other’s anxiety, as he opened an arm to the Omega, inviting him to cuddle. Yuto immediately took it, curling into the taller man’s body as a lanky arm settled around his back.

“It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

-

The dorm seemed too big with everyone else gone.

They went to sleep like normal, after bidding the other members goodbye and ignoring their flirty comments.

There was an odd air between them ever since they woke up; words unsaid, words that didn’t need to be said. They knew what would happen.

They ate breakfast, watched whatever romantic drama was playing that morning. Yuto was already starting to feel cramps, and he could tell what they were signifying. It made him lose his appetite, half of his food untouched, but he slowly sipped on his water, relishing the feeling of the coolness going down his throat.

Yuto chose to sit apart from Wooseok this time around, Wooseok sitting on the loveseat and Yuto on the long couch. His body was already craving contact, but he wanted to hold onto the clarity of his mind just a few moments longer.

But damn it all. His body was heating up by the minute. He hugged his knees closer to his chest.

“You good?” Wooseok asked.

Yuto nodded silently, afraid of what would come out of his mouth if he chose to open it. He was almost drooling over the scent of the other, the pine scent curling around his body seductively. Yuto wanted to jump into it.

The heat had spread throughout his body at this point. It felt like he was being boiled. God, Wooseok smelled amazing.

His body was starting to tingle, and he knew without looking that he was already hardening in his sweatpants. Pure want was curling low in his stomach. Yuto wanted Wooseok.

Yuto curled his fingers into the fabric of his sweatpants. This was too much, it almost hurt. His eyes were starting to water with how much he was trying to hold back.

“Yuto.”

He almost whimpered as the Alpha said his name, exhaling and inhaling with labored breaths. His eyes shut tightly.

“You’re okay. Come here,” the Alpha said calmly, his hand lightly patting the cushion of the loveseat.

Yuto opened his eyes. His mind screamed _Want_ and his met eyes with Wooseok, his gaze calling for him.

“Come here,” Wooseok’s smooth voice repeated. “Do you want to sit here?”

This time, his hand patted his lap, and Yuto’s Omega was swooning with need. Before he knew it, he was nodding.

The Omega stood up, hands going down to cover the tent in his pants. When he came close enough, Wooseok grabbed both of his hands with his own.

“No hiding. Sit down.”

Yuto shivered at the command, the words rolling down his spine. He slowly lowered onto the other’s lap, his legs straddling one of Wooseok’s thighs, and as soon as he settled, it felt like he was meant to be there. He inhaled sharply.

“Relax.” Wooseok was smiling, but it was nowhere near mean. All he saw was warmth in the Alpha’s eyes. Anxiety was still shaking him though, and he still sat up straight in the taller man’s lap.

Wooseok’s large hands caressed down his sides, settling on his hips. His thumbs were rubbing hypnotizing circles into the space where his hipbones jutted out just slightly.

“ _Relax._ Do it for-” Wooseok cleared his throat nervously. “Do it for Alpha?”

Yuto couldn’t hold back the whimper that time, a tiny wave a pleasure rushing right through him. He wanted to do it. He wanted to please Wooseok.

His body melted into the Alpha’s, leaning further into the other’s body, letting his hands feel right at home on Wooseok’s shoulders.

He could feel his arousal make contact with Wooseok’s lap as his hips naturally tilted forward. His breaths were coming out short, the heat overtaking his body.

Wooseok’s hand slipped under his thin tee shirt, and his breath hitched.

“Can I touch you?” his voice sounded like it was right in Yuto’s ear, and his eyes shut tight again as he shivered at the contact. He nodded hesitantly.

A hand moved over the tent in his pants ever so gently. Yuto flinched, a noise coming out high from his mouth, as his eyes shot back open.

“Wooseok-” he started, his voice shaky and high, absolute need thrumming through his body.

“Shh,” the hand disappeared as soon as it was there, Wooseok’s other hand coming up to hold his face, fingers gently caressing his neck. It effectively calmed him back down as he leaned into the cool hand.

“Is this okay?” Wooseok asked, his voice deep in his ear.

Yuto bit his lip. Wooseok’s eyes tracked the movement.

“It’s all so much- too much, so much,” Yuto almost cried. He’d never done this before, never felt like this before. It was almost frightening how much he wanted, how much he _craved._

“I can help you, baby,” Wooseok assured, eyes nothing but honest. A whine slipped out of his mouth. “Do you want me to help you?”

Yuto moaned as he adjusted himself, his groin rubbing down onto the Alpha’s leg. Wooseok would help him. He could make it all better. His Omega was purring in his ear, urging him to let go.

With another tearful nod, he pushed his hips forward. Another whine tumbled out of his mouth at the friction.

Wooseok smiled then, placing a kiss on his neck. “Good boy.”

Before he could even think about responding, the hand was back on the front of his pants, applying merciless pressure. His head tipped forward, his body suddenly weak at the sensations.

_”Ah-”_ Yuto moaned. “Mm, _mmph-_ ”

The hand rubbed back and forth over his cock, through the fabric of the sweatpants. His hips starting to grind into the hand in tandem, the feeling causing sparks to fly behind his eyes.  
Wooseok’s other hand was tracing over his hip, to the small of his back, and suddenly down the cleft of his ass. The pressure against his entrance made him clench, and the sheer feeling of clenching around _nothing_ made Yuto realize how _empty_ he felt.

He wanted. And he craved.

“Wooseok- Wooseok,” Yuto was chanting his name now, his hips still moving on their own.

The hand on his cock was gone, and Yuto whimpered at the loss, but his hips kept grinding into the Alpha’s thigh, the friction driving him crazy. The hand was travelling upwards, up his shirt.

A thumb rubbed gently over his nipple. Yuto cried out, his face burying itself in Wooseok’s shoulder. Wooseok lightly chuckled, before his continued his ministrations.

One hand was grabbing at his ass, squeezing the round of it, while the other continued to tease sensitive nubs.

“Please,” Yuto begged, feeling the ache in his abdominal muscles as he continued to grind his hips down. “Too much- I wanna- I’m gonna-”

“Want to come?” Wooseok’s voice rasped right against his neck. Yuto’s whole body was on fire, hypersensitive. He _needed_ Wooseok to let him come.

“Please,” Yuto repeated, nodding frantically.

Wooseok left hot kisses up the side of his neck, leading up to his ear.

“Then come.”

Yuto let out a wanton moan as his body immediately shuddered, his brain shutting down as stars flashed behind his eyelids. His hips slowed before stopping completely, his hips still twitching with the aftershocks of pleasure, and he could feel the front of his pants become moist with his come.

What didn’t change was how hard he was, the heat still keeping him going. His body was still warm, and want was still curling deep in his gut. He pushed his hips forward with a weak whine.

“You okay, Yuto?” Wooseok gently coaxed the other’s face from the crook of his neck, looking into the other’s hazy eyes. His mouth was slightly ajar, heavy breaths coming out warm against Wooseok’s own skin.

“Wooseok,” Yuto mewled. “I need you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im kind of embarrassed after writing this ;;;;;
> 
> my original end was just "yuto sits on wooseok's lap, he climaxes, there u go" and then it turned into a thousand words yikes  
> sorry if it's bad,,, i'm not in a proofreading mood right now and i'll probably be even more embarrassed when i finally do because a lot of this chapter (both the first part and the smut) feels like a lot of filler. I hope you guys like it at least a little bit. I'm going to finally sleep (it's 8am orz)
> 
> thanks for leaving such sweet comments as always. I love checking my emails and seeing them in my inbox.
> 
> also, since the last chapter, I changed tumblrs! the url is the exact same, but I moved actual accounts. my original pentagon tumblr was a sideblog, so I decided to make a new account so i could make it a main blog. I don't rlly post about my writing on there but I do make some quality pentagon memes (just to toot my own horn) so check it out!!
> 
> tumblr: [wooyu-niverse](https://wooyu-niverse.tumblr.com/)


	6. How it Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto's firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone!! this is my quickest update in a long while, but I was really excited to get it out to you guys.
> 
> I was originally going to post this the day Pentagon released their new album (I absolutely love it??) but then I kept going further in depth of their... _interactions._ hehehe. BUT THEN. I'm assuming you guys read the news. edawn and hyuna.... which I think is absolute bullshit, by the way. I spent most of my night super angry at everything. I'm hoping cube just wakes up and realize theyre being dumb. sadness aside...
> 
> this is almost 5k words of pure smut. also this was meant to be Yuto's entire heat, but then the first round of Yuto's heat took up literally the entire chapter and I couldn't stop detailing it bc it's his first time?? THIS IS SPECIAL!! especially since it's his first heat, first time w wooseok,,, I just couldn't stop myself. so good news for u sinners, the next chapter is all smut too because I've been thinking about all kinds of scenarios for his heat since june and I plan on writing every single one!!! and to the readers who aren't as big a fan of smut, then I am sorry. because this is literally that and only that.
> 
> anyway, I'll let you guys start reading. fighting!!

Yuto felt like he was swimming in pure heat.

He was jello in Wooseok’s lap, fingers weakly gripping the fabric of the Alpha’s shirt. He barely registered Wooseok’s face mere centimeters in front of his, and seeing that mouth so close in reach made him lick his lips.

_Stop thinking about that. He’s not your lover, you can’t just kiss him because he’s helping you through your heat._

But he _really_ wanted to.

A wave of heat rolled through him. Yuto whined high in his throat, and when he shifted, his still-hard cock rubbed against Wooseok’s groin. Even after his climax, his erection was refusing to go down.

Wooseok was surprised he was able to hold on. Yuto smelled amazing. He didn’t think oranges could make him feel like he was going crazy, but it was like he was drowning, and he didn’t want to come up for air.

It’s not like he’s never fantasized about Yuto before, but the feeling of Yuto rutting against his thigh, shy moans in his ear with the intoxicating scent of his arousal put all his fantasies to shame. As Yuto came down from his high, Wooseok trailed his hand back to the Omega’s hips.

“Wooseok,” Yuto repeated, his voice borderline begging. “Please…”

“Patience,” Wooseok said huskily, hiking Yuto’s legs up around his own hips. His hands carefully gripped the round of the Omega’s ass before he hoisted all of the weight into his arms.

Yuto yelped as he felt Wooseok stand up, arms automatically wrapping around the Alpha’s neck to secure himself. In his ear he could hear the other rapper chuckling in that deep voice, before he was being swayed with the movement of walking.

His Omega just about swooned. It wasn’t uncommon that Yuto was one of the tallest people in the room, standing at a sometimes intimidating height of 6 feet. But in this moment, as Wooseok so easily grabbed him and picked him up in one go, Yuto didn’t think it was possible for him to feel so _small._

Yuto let himself be carried into their bedroom. He knew what this meant, and he had to stop himself from holding his breath.

With the Omega in his arms, Wooseok looked between the two of their beds.

In Yuto’s was a picture perfect nest. A good portion of his clothes were currently being dedicated to making up the basis of that little sanctuary, and his heart beat a little faster knowing it was _his_ clothes and not any other member’s.

As much as he would love to lay down in it with Yuto, there was no doubt the two of them would ruin it, as they’d be doing a lot more than just cuddling.

He walked over to his own bed, gently setting Yuto down as the Omega unlatched his arms.

Yuto’s body was tingling, falling further into the pine scent. The front of his pants was starting to get uncomfortable, and he found he wanted to get rid of his clothes as soon as possible. It was way too warm in here. He needed his clothes gone, _now._

Wooseok checked his nightstand, remembering all the things Hyunggu discussed with him. A bottle of lube and a box of condoms stared back at him.

_Omegas may naturally lubricate, but it doesn’t hurt to have lube on hand. Condoms can help, but in heats and ruts they’re basically useless. Most never survive a knot. Yuto’s on the best birth control out there though, plus with his system it’ll be another few weeks before his ovaries are finished developing._

Wooseok had blushed so hard at the implication. The entire topic was already enough for Wooseok’s mind to run off on its own, but the thought of Yuto pregnant… with _his_ pup…

He couldn’t think about that. His Alpha was already on the verge of going crazy with having the lovely Omega around at every hour of the day, and now, during the dawn of his heat…

It was too much.

Wooseok bit down a growl as he disregard the box and pulled out the lube. When he looked back at Yuto, the slightly shorter man was squirming on the sheets, trying to pull one of his arms out of his sleeves. He gave a tiny smile before setting the bottle on top of the nightstand.

“What’s that baby?” Wooseok purred. Yuto whined at the pet name, tugging on his clothes in frustration. “You want these off?”

Every time Wooseok called him baby, complimented him or praised him, another wave of pleasure would run through him. His breath hitched. Yuto felt like he was getting high just off of the other’s words, and it only made his desperation worse.

The Alpha caught on quickly, leaning into to whisper in Yuto’s ear.

“Do you like it when I call you baby?” Wooseok’s deep voice tickled his ear, “You’re so precious Yuto, want all of my attention on you, hm?”

Yuto bared his neck, his Omega enjoying this way too much for his liking. A part of him was embarrassed, to be so easily broken down by a few sweet words. He turned his head to hide his face behind his arm.

“‘M sorry,” Yuto whined into his arm, body still twisting just slightly on the bed sheets.

“Hey hey hey,” Wooseok gently grabbed the wrist hiding his face, his voice suddenly soft. “No apologizing. This is all about you.”

When Yuto looked up at Wooseok, the tallest member just barely looming over his body, he was only met with the warmest look he’s ever seen on the other’s face. He couldn’t help but trust his barely-a-dongsaeng, like he has since before their debut.

“There’s that cute face,” Wooseok grinned.

The bed dipped as Wooseok sunk a knee into the mattress, swinging his other leg over Yuto’s body. It was his turn to straddle the other man.

Yuto was holding his breath, hyper-focused on every single movement of Wooseok’s. He was already riled up, and the Alpha was pushing him further and further.

“Now…” Hands trailed up Yuto’s torso, skirting lightly over his shirt. Yuto bit his lip when he looked down and realized his nipples could clearly be seen through the thin fabric, and Wooseok’s hands were only moving closer.

“Tell me, Yuto,” Wooseok whispered, thumbs stopping just below the hard buds. They were poking quite obviously through his shirt, and with Wooseok so close, just barely teasing him…

“You like when I call you precious, call you baby-” Just then, Wooseok’s thumbs rubbed right over his nipples, massaging in tiny circles as he pressed into the nubs. Yuto’s breath caught in his throat with a whimper, before letting out a long keen.

It was hypnotizing, the hot feeling of the other’s hands on his chest. He didn’t even consider it an erogenous zone for him before, but here he was, barely holding in little moans as the Alpha pampered the peaks over his shirt.

“Answer me, Yuto.”

Fingers began to pinch and pull at his nipples, and Yuto couldn’t help but cry out again.

“ _Ahn-_ W- _Wooseok,_ ” Yuto gasped. His knees bent upwards, thighs trying to squeeze together from the sensations. He started to nod his head frantically, words trying to fight their way out of his throat.

“Yes, _yes, please Wooseok-”_ Yuto hiccuped, the pleasure becoming torturous.

The hands disappeared, nipples still hard under his shirt. When Yuto opened his eyes, panting heavily, Wooseok was gazing right back at him.

“Good boy,” Wooseok murmured, before he moved to the hem of Yuto’s shirt. The Omega shivered, a thrill rushing through him at the praise. He wanted to be good.

Wooseok slid the shirt up his torso. “Can you sit up for me, angel?”

Yuto’s body still felt like jello, his own fingers twitching from the pleasure. But he managed to sit up, leaning forward with a helping hand from Wooseok on the small of his back.

His shirt was off in one swift movement, and Yuto was back on the bed, upper body bare.

Wooseok moved to the waistband of his sweatpants. He gave Yuto a questioning look, silently asking for permission, and Yuto just nodded before lifting his hips off the bed.

Yuto belatedly realized just how naked he was, feeling bare skin against sheets. He was left in just a pair of plain black boxers, a little too tight for his liking, but it almost felt more revealing than being completely naked. He suddenly felt self-conscious.

His abdominal muscles twitched as Wooseok’s long fingers trailed down the supple skin of his stomach. After working out so diligently for his solo performance, he cut back on how hard he worked out and lightened up on his strict diet. Even though there was still muscle there, his abs had softened considerably.

Yuto had stopped visiting their personal gym as often since he presented. He knew there was no such thing as a perfect Omega, nor the perfect Alpha, only sexist and outdated standards, but he couldn’t get it out of his head. Omegas were supposed to be tiny, with soft curves. Muscles didn’t suit an Omega.

His mind flickered back to his solo performance. Originally, it had given him a lot of confidence, but things were different now. Back then, he was still a Beta. It would eventually be released to the public that he was an Omega, he couldn’t hide it forever, like he tried to with his own members. Opinions would change. For an Omega to show off their body like that, with so much muscle… it would be scandalous. They would hate him. They w-

“So pretty…”

Wooseok’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. What did he say?

The Alpha shimmied his body back, down the bed as he leaned towards Yuto’s navel. His stomach muscles jumped again, the feeling of soft lips being pressed to the skin right above the hem of his boxers. The touch only reminded Yuto how painfully hard he was, as his mind was slowly pulled back to reality.

“Such a pretty Omega,” Wooseok rasped, hands back on his hips. The tips of his fingers were just barely brushing the flesh of his rear, and Yuto held his breath.

“D-Don’t say that,” Yuto stuttered, tripping over his own breathing. “Stop saying that.”

Wooseok looked up at him from his position down Yuto’s body, pouting just slightly. “It’s the truth though.”

Yuto just shook his head dismissively, breaking eye contact with the other.

“So pretty, gorgeous, perfect…” Wooseok smirked, the grip of his fingers tightening. Yuto blushed, pursing his lips, but said nothing.

The Alpha was just saying that. This _was_ to help him with his heat, after all…

Yuto yelped as Wooseok suddenly cupped his arousal, the fire coming back to his body. The layer between them was almost agonizing.

“Can I take this off?” the rapper asked, rubbing over the bulge teasingly. Yuto mewled before biting down on the noise, embarrassed enough by all the sounds he was making.

“Nn, you first…” Yuto breathed, noticing how much the other was wearing compared to him. Why did he have to be the only one naked?

Wooseok just chuckled, before sitting back up.

“Okay, okay…” he relented, tugging his shirt off and shucking off his own pants. He was left in his own boxers, length clearly visible from where Yuto was laying. He gulped before averting his gaze.

Wooseok laughed again, his smile almost making the room look brighter. “Like what you see?”

Yuto gave him an unamused look, though it wasn’t too effective, his eyes giving off a hazy heated stare. Paired with his flushed cheeks and tousled hair, it was Wooseok’s turn to gulp. How does Yuto alway looks so enticing?

“Get on with it,” Yuto mumbled.

“So bold,” Wooseok teased, moving back towards the other’s body. Yuto didn’t respond, lips pressing together firmly as he let his legs fall open.

There was an obvious nervousness on Yuto’s face, but his body said otherwise, looking so inviting instead.

Yuto let his knees spread further, desire spiking once more. Heat was coming over his body in waves, cramps just about forgotten as his inner Omega pleaded for the other’s body on his.

The scent of the Omega’s arousal grew stronger, and it was pulling at a deep hunger from within Wooseok. His face grew serious, and his eyes turned dark. Yuto drew in shuddering breaths.

Wooseok moved forward, in between the other’s legs. His hands came back up to the waistband of his boxers, before long fingers peeled the garment away.

Yuto took a deep breath as he let the other slide the underwear down his body.

He had been completely bare in front of Wooseok many times before, thinking nothing of it as they slid into the shower together. There was always this feeling Yuto had, this nervousness, hyper aware of his actions as they showered stark naked together, and the feeling was coming back now, buzzing under his skin as his need got louder and louder.

He wanted _more._

Yuto shakily gasped as Wooseok’s hand wrapped around his cock, before rubbing up and down his length. His knees drew up further as arousal curled delightfully in his stomach, a mewl escaping his mouth.

His hand gathered a rhythm, Yuto’s heartbeat picking up faster and faster as the Omega’s own fingers grasped at the bedsheets.

Wooseok switched hands then, his right hand moving downwards as his left kept up the torturous pace. His hand brushed over the bare skin of his perineum, and Yuto hissed sharply as he rubbed over the sensitive spot before continuing down his path.

Fingers found their way over his hole, and Yuto’s legs flinched as he let out a surprised whimper.

Wooseok felt like he was holding his breath the whole time, careful of every single movement. He almost groaned when he reached Yuto’s entrance. His fingers had barely made contact, but he knew they were moist.

Yuto was _wet._

Another gush of slick poured onto his fingers, and Yuto’s hand came up to cover the embarrassing noises threatening to come out of his mouth. The ghosting touches were making him unconsciously clench, and _fuck,_ he felt so fucking _empty._

“So wet, Yuto,” Wooseok rasped. Yuto whined from behind his hand, legs quivering harshly. “My fingers are soaked, baby.”

“Don’t say that,” Yuto mumbled, his voice high and breathy compared to his usual baritone.

“Hmm? But it’s true,” Wooseok simply said, tips of his fingers curling just so, tugging at the puffy rim.

“ _Ahn-_! Mmph, ngh,” Yuto moaned loudly, eyes shutting tight from the overwhelming touches. _”Stop teasing,”_ Yuto almost cried.

“Well,” Wooseok paused. “If you insist.”

Just then, Wooseok pressed a finger further, just rubbing past the rim as his digit inched in slowly. Yuto gasped at the unfamiliar sensation, head thrown back into the pillow. His hips almost jumped off the bed before Wooseok’s left hand released him to press him back into the mattress.

As his finger settled inside, Yuto’s hips wriggled in Wooseok’s grasp, almost desperate for the Alpha to go deeper. Though Yuto was still nervous, his body hungered for more. His body was screaming at him to tell the Alpha to go deeper, give him more, _just take him already._

But Yuto held onto the little bit of clarity left in his mind. Take it slow, just… _breathe._

He bit down on his lip. “More.”

Wooseok looked up at him, slightly surprised. “More?”

“You heard me. More.” Yuto clenched around the digit for good measure, feeling bold.

Wooseok raised his eyebrows, obviously holding back a laugh before nodding his head. “Okay, okay, you tyrant.”

The taller sunk another finger in gently, taking in how soft the other was. Pink dusted his cheeks. It was weird, having never done this before. His past partner, a long forgotten classmate, had prepared herself and simply slid down his length all those years ago. But this, this was intimate. With his best friend, no less.

Even so, Wooseok wouldn’t have it any other way.

Yuto hissed at the stretch, light pain registering in his body. It wasn’t so unwelcome though, and Yuto was starting to want even more.

Wooseok scissored his fingers once they settled all the way in again, trying to prepare the Omega properly. Yuto let out another shaky breath. The feeling wasn’t… bad, per se, just weird. Different.

Yuto hummed. “More.”

“You’re just a greedy little thing, aren’t you?”

“I’m not little at all,” Yuto pouted. Wooseok almost laughed at his expression, laughed at how they could bicker like normal, as if Wooseok wasn’t trying to lightly finger him.

“Mhm,” Wooseok sarcastically agreed, pushing his ring finger past the Omega’s rim.

Yuto sighed at the stretch again, the burn quickly becoming pleasurable. His Omega wasn’t pleased though.

_It wasn’t enough._

Wooseok continued his ministrations, his hand almost soaked in slick as he listened to Yuto’s breathing for any sign of pain. He knew there was a spot, but he’s never tried to find it before. But maybe…

Yuto kept humming little sounds of pleasure, heat and want piling up in his body. Wooseok’s fingers were stretching and curling in different directions, and he didn’t think much of it, until-

“ _Aah-!_ ” Yuto just about wailed, white flashing in front of his eyes.

“Ah, I found it,” Wooseok murmured, as he continued to attack the spot with a newfound determination.

“Mmn, _ngh-_ ” the Omega whined, his fingers tightening in the sheets harshly. His knees drew up, trying to squeeze together as they pressed into Wooseok’s sides. His cock was leaking onto his stomach, the pleasure threatening to overtake him. The sheets were damp with slick below the two of them.

“Please, W- _Wooseokie-_ ” Yuto cried, tears welling up in his eyes from how painfully _good_ it all felt. “I-I, I need-” he broke off into another moan, chest heaving with fast breaths. He was reaching his peak. Just a little more and-

And then it was gone.

The hands were gone in a second, and Yuto whimpered at the loss, hole still clenching and hips pushing up, ghost touches tingling on his skin.

“So cute,” Wooseok whispered. “Almost there, precious.”

Wooseok’s hands returned to his body, just to help turn him over onto his stomach. His dick pressed into the sheets, and Yuto would’ve starting rutting into the mattress had Wooseok not set another firm grip on his hips. He whined in frustration.

He _needed_ Wooseok.

Why wasn’t Wooseok inside him yet? Was he not being good enough? Did Wooseok not want him? He needed him, needed something, anything-

Yuto needed his Alpha.

As soon as Wooseok took that hand off, reaching for the lube on the nightstand, Yuto pushed his hips up. The lower half of his body was perched up on his knees, and now that he had the chance, he arched his back delicately. Yuto tried his best to present himself for the Alpha, _his_ Alpha, knees sliding apart just slightly.

 _”Alpha…”_ Yuto purred. Was this good? He turned his head the best he could, trying to get a glance at Wooseok.

Wooseok immediately froze, the bottle of lube almost slipping from his hands as he felt Yuto’s soft thighs pressing into his body. The curve of the Omega’s spine was absolutely sinful, his voice sultry in his ears, and Wooseok bit into his lip in order to control himself. He was so close to dropping the bottle and just taking the Omega in front of him.

“Yuto…” Wooseok warned, eyes dark with lust.

Yuto simply moaned in response, pushing his rear back into the other’s body. He licked his lips when he felt his entrance make contact with something distinctly hard.

Wooseok gritted his teeth, quickly flipping the cap of the bottle open before pouring a generous amount onto his own length. Yuto gasped as it dripped down the cleft of his ass, the cold feeling trickling over his hole, and he clenched around empty air once again.

The Alpha gripped the hips in front of him yet again, starting to love how they curved outwards, how they’ve been curving outwards since Yuto presented. He loved Yuto’s figure before, and he couldn’t help but fall in love with it all over again as he lined his erection up with the Omega’s entrance.

Yuto could already feel the head of the other’s cock pressing into him. His eyes shut in excitement.

“Ready?” Wooseok growled. Yuto only nodded wildly, unable to form words as he whined into the sheets.

He pushed in.

Yuto’s mouth opened in a silent scream, stretching much further than he did with three fingers, but instead of unbearable pain, his Omega was in utter _bliss._

Wooseok had been sliding in slowly, control just a thread at this point before he paused halfway. He let out a shaky breath, eyes half-lidded as he took in every single detail of the back in front of him. He needed to focus. But damn, Yuto was satisfyingly tight.

Yuto’s chest was rumbling with happy purrs, the stretch making him feel like he was soaring. It was almost too slow, but he couldn’t be too picky. He’s already waited for this for so long… 

Before he knew it, Wooseok was in all the way.

Yuto could feel himself making little happy noises at the back of his throat, and he was suddenly glad that in this position, the Alpha couldn’t see his face. He couldn’t exactly control any of the sounds that decided to leave his mouth, couldn’t control much of anything really, and it made him feel so embarrassed, so vulnerable. It stressed him out to think of how little control he had in this moment, when usually he did his best to stay calm and composed.

Yet at the same time, Yuto felt like he had no reason to worry.

Because Wooseok was here.

And he could always trust him.

A palm rubbed over the small of his back, sliding down the neat curve of his body.

“Do you want me to start moving?”

Yuto took a deep breath. “Yes.”

It started slow, Wooseok still too hesitant to even think about accidentally hurting the other. He slowly rocked his hips in and out, and Yuto’s breathing grew heavy in anticipation. It felt good, better than he could’ve ever hoped, but-

“Wooseok,” Yuto whimpered.

Suddenly the movement stopped. Wooseok leaned over his body, trying to get as close as he could to the other’s face. “What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

“No, no, but…” he paused, before clenching quick and hard around the other’s dick. Yuto sighed happily, waves of pleasure starting to rev up again while Wooseok made a choking noise.

Yuto peeked over his shoulder at the Alpha, getting a tiny glimpse of him trying to get a hold of himself. “You need to go faster. I won’t break.”

Wooseok was breathing heavily through his nose, taking in the scent of fresh oranges, of an Omega in heat. “If you’re so sure…”

Wooseok quickly snapped his hips forward. Yuto’s body jerked with a moan, pleasure coursing through his veins.

 _”Mmph-”_ Yuto bit his lip, pushing his pelvis back for more.

Wooseok chuckled breathily, hand smoothing over the round of the Omega’s ass. “Greedy, greedy,” he whispered, to himself more than the other rapper.

He snapped forward again, and again, setting a rhythm, while Yuto felt his toes curling. The friction was enough to stoke the flames burning low in his tummy.

And then Wooseok hit that spot that made him see stars again.

Yuto at some point was able to prop himself up on his elbows, gain a little more control over his body, up until that moment.

“Ahn!” Yuto fell forward, his arms weak from the pleasure, before panting heavily, trying to recover.

“Oh,” Wooseok purred. “Was that it?”

Wooseok did his best to get in the same angle, hit the same spot. He assumed he did a pretty good job, if the increasingly loud moans were anything to go by.

“W-Wooseok, _Alpha,_ ” Yuto gasped. His hands fisted into the sheets, feeling that pleasure build to its peak.

“I’m getting close, Yuto,” Wooseok grunted, his knot starting to swell at the base of his dick.

Yuto could feel something bigger, something thicker start to slide in, just barely catching on his rim. And it was only growing more.

“Wh… what is that?” Yuto asked, albeit a bit incoherently.

“Oh, um,” Wooseok paused, both in speech and in movement as he slowed down his pace. “It’s my knot. Don’t worry about it though, if you don’t want it-”

Yuto let out a desperate whine. He remembered learning about knots. And he wanted it.

“No!” Yuto cried, hole tightening around the Alpha. Wooseok groaned, automatically slamming his member back in, his head swimming with the pleasure.

“I want it,” Yuto whined again, hips pushing back again and again, trying to fuck himself on the Alpha’s cock, get another feel of the knot swelling inside him. He craved the stretch, the idea of the Alpha knotting him, mating him-

 _”Give it to me,”_ Yuto panted, voice the epitome of sultry. “Give it to me, I need it, _please fuck me Alpha-”_

Wooseok had been hanging onto one thin string, his control, his sanity. And Yuto just snipped it.

With a deep growl, Wooseok drove his hips as far forward as he could, fingers gripping the Omega’s sides hard enough to leave marks. Yuto let out a cry, eyes blown wide with lust.

If Wooseok was swimming in pleasure, Yuto was drowning in it. He never wanted to stop feeling the swell of the knot inside him, growing bigger with each thrust, the stretch enough to drive him mad.

Each thrust hit its target, and the combined sensations were quickly pushing Yuto over the edge.

God, Yuto was precious. Seeing him crying in pleasure (were those tear tracks he saw?), seeing him hanging off his knot like this-

Damn it. He had to stop letting his mind run free. Wooseok wasn’t sure he’d survive this whole ordeal if he didn’t.

“Close, _ngh,_ I’m close,” Yuto almost screamed. It was like pure lava was running through his veins. Was he actually on fire?

“Me too,” Wooseok growled, thrusts becoming quicker, feeling the walls around his knot getting tighter and tighter by the second.

With a harsh cry, Yuto’s back arched beautifully, his almost untouched dick coming onto the sheets in hard spurts. Wooseok followed soon after, thrusting as deep as he could on last time, and within seconds, his knot was locked inside of the Omega.

Yuto kept moaning, his body still tingly as he felt the Alpha’s knot lock in place and come gush inside him, a pleasant warmth settling over his entire being.

His breaths were still coming out in heavy pants, and in the midst of the fog his mind was becoming, he could feel the Alpha gently turning the two of them on their side, a more comfortable position, before a hand caressed the curve of his hip softly.

“Wooseok…” he whispered, his voice raspy

“Shh,” Wooseok’s quiet voice responded, a comforting deep rumble. “Just rest for now. You did so good, I’m proud of you.”

A happy noise crept its way out of Yuto’s throat, purring deep in his chest, and his eyes were shutting on their own. He was quite tired, wasn’t he…

Maybe he should rest. Just a little.

With Wooseok’s voice humming low in his ear and a warm hand on his stomach, Yuto drifted.

And maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk about u but I hope this wasn't as awkward to read as it felt to write. I wanted it to have a different mood than it ended up having, but I think it fits for the first wave of his heat. next chapter will probably be the last one entailing the events of yuto's heat, and it'll be a mix of yuto's more coherent thoughts and then yuto.. being.. a thot. get it. anyway ~~I'll go die~~ but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! right now I'm in the middle of moving into my new dorm. I took a train from my hometown and am in a hotel room in this town before I take a big bus to my university. nervousness awaits but I'm definitely going to keep writing (or i'll die!!)
> 
> also, what do yall think about me writing more wooyu. not just this fic but like. I have almost 3 new fics I have ideas for but I'm still working on them. I love writing them.
> 
> ok thats it hope yall enjoyed see u next update (heart eyes)
> 
> quick edit: I almost forgot to say but I got an anon ask from one of yall on my [tumblr](https://wooyu-niverse.tumblr.com/) and my heart :'(( i love yall


	7. How it Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE OH MY GOD
> 
> IT'S BEEN SO LONG. It's been a hell of a ride, life. I'll be honest. University sucks so far, but only because I've been adjusting poorly. This is my first time away from home, ACTUALLY away from home, and it brought on a lot more pressure than I thought. The last time I updated this fic, it was before I left for uni back in Sept. Wow.
> 
> I've been working on this chapter here and there. The last 2000ish words were written in the last 2 days, and mostly last night. I pulled an all nighter on a school night to write this B) LOL but it's 8:20am and I'm going to crash eventually and I just really wanted to finally finish this. I have a class at 9am so I'm so thankful I finished this lmao.
> 
> So uh. Here is all of Yuto's heat! It's my biggest chapter yet, a 7.5k monster. Hopefully that helps in making up my absence. Also this is literally all smut. so I'm sorry if it sucks hhhhhh imma let u guys read before im late for class lol

Yuto woke up again.

“Mm…” he shifted. His mind was clearer now, and while it was still warm, it wasn’t unbearable. He could feel skin sticking to his, and the sheets were still awkwardly moist.

“...Wooseok?” Yuto called out blearily. He tried to roll over.

A hand stopped him.

“Careful, my knot hasn’t gone down yet.”

Yuto flushed, slowly remembering the events that occurred over the past hour or so. His heart rate picked up with quiet glee as he took in the feeling of the other’s body behind his.

The lights were dimmed, and the only noises that could be heard were the sounds of their breathing. Yuto suddenly felt self-conscious. Was Wooseok comfortable? Was Yuto laying down right? Where should his hands be?

“You did good, hm?” Wooseok hummed a bit tiredly, interrupting Yuto’s train of thought.

“Th.. Thank you,” Yuto whispered back.

The two of them were still naked in the bed, sweat starting to become uncomfortable from the tackiness. Yuto just focused on evening his breath.

“That wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be at least,” Yuto rasped. “If it’s just like that, I think I can survive.”

“Oh honey,” Wooseok purred, and Yuto could almost hear the playful smirk in his voice. “That’s only the beginning.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were pretty coherent for the first bout, but it’s hard to keep control as you get to the peak of your heat. That’s why I’m here to help,” Wooseok said with a few pats on Yuto’s shoulder.

“Hmm,” Yuto pouted. “So reassuring.”

Wooseok laughed, wrapping an arm around the Omega’s midsection. “You’re doing amazing, sweetie.” His voice was teasing, imitating.

The Omega scoffed. “I can’t believe you’re pulling memes out now of all times, when you can’t even pull _this_ out,” Yuto said with a sudden burst of confidence, taking the chance to squeeze around the Alpha’s knot.

Wooseok’s body flinched behind his own, a husky groan vibrating against the glands in his neck. Yuto barely held back a purr as his body shivered with delight.

“Don’t do that,” Wooseok almost growled, lips right against soft skin. Fingertips pressed a little harder into his hips.

Yuto bit his lip. “Or what?”

The tension had the Omega holding his breath, and usually he wouldn’t be so daring, but he couldn’t help himself.

He wanted to play.

But then the Alpha chuckled, before pulling his face away.

“Dangerous,” Wooseok mused, tracing shapes into the lithe back in front of him. “You’re dangerous.”

Yuto huffed. He held back from squeezing again.

The sticky sheets were starting to irritate Yuto’s skin. He huffed again.

“I want to shower,” Yuto announced. Wooseok hummed.

“I think my knot is going down. Be patient.” He patted the other’s arm.

Wooseok’s hand traveled down to the Omega’s hip. Yuto let out a noise as he felt the knot shrink, and Wooseok gently slid out of his entrance, almost shivering at the loss. His body still felt annoyingly sticky.

“Are you able to stand up?” Wooseok asked, sitting up on the bed.

Yuto followed suit, sitting up with only a wince, multiple points of his body aching almost nicely. A mixture of slick and come leaked from his entrance, and he stomped down the urge to grimace. He stood up on wobbly legs instead.

“Careful,” Wooseok warned, arms reaching out and ready to catch.

Yuto felt like a baby deer, legs shaking as he balanced his weight back onto them.

“Everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, my body is still tingly is all,” Yuto replied, turning around to face the Alpha on the bed.

When they met eyes, Yuto was once again reminded of just how naked he was. Entire body bare to the Alpha, Yuto was a few seconds away from covering his body to hide.

“Can we…” Yuto paused, thoughts crashing into each other.

Yuto didn’t like how vulnerable he was to the other, yet part of him didn’t mind a single bit. A tiny part of him had loved surrendering to Wooseok, to an _Alpha, his_ Alpha.

Ugh. Not his Alpha.

Yuto almost forgot to finish his sentence, but Wooseok’s eyes were patiently waiting for him to make it to the end. “Can we please take a shower now?”

Wooseok just let out a laugh, eyes pressing into happy crescent moons as he grinned.

“How about you go start up the shower while I go put these sheets into the wash? I don’t think you’d like laying on these again, even in the depths of your heat.”

Yuto’s nose scrunched up at that. “Hurry up then.”

Wooseok rolled his eyes before getting up, already untucking the soiled sheets. Yuto hobbled out of their room.

As he made it into the bathroom, Yuto caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He paused in his steps, backing up to look fully at his body.

It was almost erotic, the image staring back at him. Sure, Yuto’s seen himself flushed and sweaty before, in the choreography room mirrors or in the bathroom after the occasional masturbation session. But this felt different.

His hair was an absolute mess, tousled unnaturally on his head. There weren’t any marks on his body, but his skin overall was pinker, and the blush had yet to leave his face. Sweat still stuck to his skin, shining just barely from the light. His lips were a deep reddish pink, and Yuto bit nervously at them again.

He never really thought of himself as attractive, even ranking himself last in looks in an interview. Presenting suddenly as an Omega didn’t help his self esteem much either, only making him more self conscious and anxious.

But for once, he felt a little satisfied with what looked back at him in the mirror.

He turned his body, inspecting further. Yuto was surprising himself everyday, especially now as he realized his bits of disappointment at the lack of marks.

Yuto brought a hand up to his neck, stretching it back, exposing it further. He let out a sigh as he dragged his fingertips over the sensitive scent gland there.

It’d be nice if there was a real distinct bite mark _right there…_

Yuto turned away from the mirror. He had to stop thinking about that. Was he crazy?

_Ugh._

He stepped into the open shower. Relief quickly filled his mind. He hated being sticky, feeling unclean. Yuto turned on the warm water, absentmindedly wondering when Wooseok would join him. Might as well clean off what he can right now.

Yuto’s body tingled happily while the water ran over his shoulders and down his back. His legs still felt a little weak, but they held steady as he rubbed body wash over his skin.

When the water ran down the cleft of his ass though, he was reminded of another problem.

There was still… stuff left from Wooseok inside. Yuto squirmed nervously at the idea of cleaning it out himself, but someone had to do it. And that someone was _not_ going to be Wooseok. _That_ idea warmed him even more than the water did.

“Well… here goes nothing,” Yuto whispered to himself, arching his back a little as his hand went to his entrance.

Yuto shivered a little as his fingers pushed past his rim. He turned his back to the shower spray, trying to get a better angle.

The feeling was still foreign. Yuto had never even attempted to finger himself, even after presenting. He flushed at the memory of Wooseok’s fingers entering him.

How did it feel so good? Was it just because of his heat? Was Wooseok just that good? Yuto pushed his fingers deeper.

The water helped him rinse out, but the water also proved as a slight lubricant. Yuto gulped. His curiosity got the best of him.

Yuto tried to recall exactly what Wooseok did that made it feel so good. He pushed his fingers against the walls, trying to get a feel of anything.

The sensations weren’t bad, little tingles of pleasure here and there, but it wasn’t as mindblowing as before. He was about to give up, until one particular push of his fingers almost made his knees buckle.

“Mm!” Yuto grabbed onto one of the shower bars to steady himself. The pleasure was gone almost as fast as it came, but his interest was already piqued. He pushed again.

Pleasure rushed through his body again, and he almost whimpered as his cock began to twitch with interest.

Wooseok had only done this to help prep him, but this was surprisingly… addicting. His fingers continued to seek that spot, grip on the bar tightening as sparks flashed before his eyes.

“Ah, ngh,” Yuto whined, pressing the spot with renewed vigor. Heat spread through his body once again, and he quickly hardened. If it weren’t for his other hand keeping him steady, he already would’ve wrapped it around his member. He was trembling just thinking about it.

With Yuto’s focus elsewhere and the buzz of the shower filling his ears, the rapper didn’t hear the bathroom door open. He didn’t hear the hurried rustling of clothes being discarded, nor did he notice when Wooseok stepped under the shower spray with him.

“So naughty.”

Yuto’s hand was stopped in its motions as Wooseok’s fingers wrapped around his wrist, his own fingers slipping out of his entrance. He let out a cry from the loss, before melting as Wooseok’s natural scent wafted into his nostrils.

“W-Wooseok…” Yuto moaned. He tried to press his body back into the other’s, basking in the way Wooseok’s hand covered the scent glands there.

“Such a naughty Omega,” Wooseok mused. Even in the shower, the citrusy scent was overwhelming, only increasing with Yuto’s arousal. “Having fun all alone, are we?”

Yuto only whined again in response, the scolding making him shiver. His body was begging for the Alpha to touch him, to do _something._

“What should we do about this, hm?” Wooseok’s lips were tickling his ear, body mere centimeters behind his own. He was getting impatient.

That is, until Wooseok replaced Yuto’s fingers with his own.

“ _Ah!_ ” Yuto cried, Wooseok immediately finding his prostate. Somehow the pleasure intensified when it was the Alpha’s hands instead of his own, and his knees only buckled further.

Another wave of heat flowed through him.

“Wooseok,” Yuto panted, “I need you.”

He wanted to come. It was starting to feel almost too good, and Yuto’s hips started to cant forward as the pleasure began to peak. Wooseok’s other arm wrapped around Yuto’s front to hold him up. Yuto could still feel the heat of the other’s body, skin just hovering behind him. He pressed back with a noise.

“Inside,” Yuto whined lamely, trying his best to push his rear back into the other’s groin. He knew Wooseok was hard too; the scent of the Alpha’s arousal was thick in the air.

Wooseok’s lips pressed into his bare shoulder, before stretching into a small grin. “Not here, baby.”

Yuto only whined more, from both the nickname and the denial.

“If I give you what you want here darling, it’ll only be uncomfortable for the both of us later,” Wooseok purred, voice husky as he kissed back up the column of Yuto’s neck. “It would only end with me knotting you all over again, right here in the shower.”

“Want it,” Yuto panted, bending forward just slightly. In this position he had more leverage, and when he arched his back, he could feel the other’s dick press against his ass. “Want your knot in me- _mmph!”_

Wooseok’s warm breath puffed against Yuto’s neck. He had to stay in control, for both Yuto’s and his sake.

Inwardly, Wooseok was freaking out. He’s showered with Yuto countless times, seen wide expanses of skin countless times, but always averted his eyes before he stared for too long. Always avoided anything that would be considered weird, or would cross the line.

But now, that line was far behind him.

Not only that, but seeing Yuto like this, touching his best friend and roommate like this… Wooseok felt like he was enjoying it way too much. Best friends didn’t do stuff like this, did they?

He just had to be careful. He was just Yuto’s heat Alpha for the time being, that was it. 

Nothing more.

Wooseok was pulled out of his thoughts when Yuto let out another moan. His nostrils were hit with another burst of fresh oranges.

“I can’t knot you baby, but I can do something else for you,” Wooseok tried, fingers still pressing into the Omega’s prostate. “I can help you come, would you like that?”

Yuto didn’t see the smile sent his way after he nodded eagerly, the heat threatening to take over.

Yuto’s grip on the metal bar only tightened further when Wooseok’s hand moved down to jack him off. He let out a harsh breath as he felt those long fingers close around his dick, and then his mind fell into oblivion.

Distantly, Yuto was a little embarrassed with how easy he got himself into this. But right now, all he could manage to think about was _Wooseok, Alpha, please let me c-_

With a few more jabs to his prostate and a thumb rubbing over the head, Yuto came with a drawn out moan. His eyelids fluttered, pupils rolling back as he rode out his orgasm.

The water was starting to turn lukewarm as Yuto panted, his body becoming limp in the Alpha’s arms. The smell of sex was already washing away with the water down the drain, but the strong scent of pine mixing with oranges refused to die down.

“Let me…” Yuto shakily sighed, chest still heaving with the aftershocks of his climax. “Let me help you…”

Wooseok stopped the Omega’s hand before it could reach far back enough, Yuto making a beeline for the Alpha’s dick.

“Oh, no no sweetheart,” Wooseok smiled, holding back bits of laughter. Yuto was too cute. He was making this hard for him. Literally. “I’m fine. Nothing a cold shower can’t fix.”

Just then, Wooseok turned the knob to nearly ice-cold. Yuto hissed at the sudden change in temperature. “Yah-”

“Shh, fussy baby. Cold water’s better for your hair anyway. Now sit and let’s actually bathe.” Wooseok pulled a stool from the side, nudging Yuto towards the seat while he grabbed the shampoo.

First day over. Many more to go.

-

When Yuto woke up again, he was suddenly struck with the urge to cry.

He was in bed, Wooseok’s bed by the scent, on a new set of sheets. He felt surprisingly comfortable, joints aching not nearly as much as he expected, but instead there was a pain stabbing deep in his heart.

The bed was empty.

Panic settled in Yuto’s brain. Where was Wooseok? Did Wooseok leave him? Was he too much for the other man? He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to let Wooseok help with his heat.

As much as he wanted to just hide in the pine-scented sheets, Yuto didn’t feel safe. Left alone, in the middle of his heat, his Alpha nowhere to be seen. He felt so vulnerable, so defenseless. His inner Omega was begging him to seek his Alpha, seek the safety that his Alpha would provide.

But his Alpha left.

It started with a sniffle, Yuto pulling at the blankets around him in an effort to calm down. Nest… his nest would be nice. He could see it clearly across the room on his own bed, a perfect blend of sheets and an assorted mix of clothes from Wooseok’s closet. But his hands were shaking, and he was already tipping over the brink.

Yuto let out a loud wail.

Tears spilled down his cheeks before Yuto could even understand what he was doing. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to cry, but he felt like he was just being hit with waves of sadness. The pain in his chest was unrelenting. Anxiety was overwhelming him, and it was leaving Yuto reeling.

“Wooseok…” Yuto sobbed. Cries were getting caught in his throat, and he pitifully tried to stop the tears, burying his face in his hands. Yuto was on the verge of hyperventilating, when the bedroom door opened.

“Yuto?”

The man in question looked up with wide eyes, finding a familiar figure in the doorway. The taller rapper was standing there shocked, in no more than a pair of boxers and an apron.

“What’s wrong?” The Alpha rushed to the bed, already wiping stray tears away as his eyes searched over the other.

Yuto was still sniffling, staring up at Wooseok. He blushed. It was like his mind cleared as soon as Wooseok came back into the room. Was he really crying over such a tiny issue?

“S-Sorry. It’s really nothing-” Yuto tried to turn his head away, but Wooseok held his face steady, keeping his eyes focused on the Alpha’s face.

“Tell me.” It was a demand, but there was no real power behind it. His voice was soft, only coaxing in Yuto’s ears. He pursed his lips with another sniffle.

“You were just gone and…” Yuto trailed off. It was embarrassing to say it aloud. “And I just panicked… I thought you left. It’s stupid, I’m sorry-”

“Hey hey hey, no it’s not, sweetheart.” Wooseok’s eyes were only serious as he shushed the other softly. “I left to go cook food. I thought you should have a proper meal, not protein bars, but I should’ve stayed at least until you woke up. It’s probably really disorienting for you, especially with your hormones out of balance- Not saying it’s just your hormones making you upset!” Wooseok’s face lit up with panic, and Yuto wanted to laugh, just a little at how tentative the Alpha was being.

“It’s okay. I agree. I don’t know how to explain how uneasy I felt,” Yuto sniffled. Wooseok’s thumbs were idly wiping away the tear tracks on his face as spoke. He was suddenly self conscious all over again, his entire being under the scrutiny of the taller man.

“Well… I think I know what’ll make you feel better.” At the questioning look on Yuto’s face, Wooseok’s hands moved down under his armpits to pick him up.

Yuto let out a little yelp at suddenly being lifted, Wooseok taking him into his hold with little effort. His legs bunched up on either side of Wooseok’s hips, his hands grasping lightly at his shoulders. Yuto almost held his breath, being in such close proximity of the other’s face.

Wooseok crossed the room in a few strides, Yuto bouncing with his movements, before gently setting Yuto down in the middle of his picture perfect nest.

Purrs were fighting to make themselves known as Yuto was already finding comfort in the bundles around him. Wooseok backed up, untying the apron and throwing it to the side. Hongseok will probably scold him for any sign of wrinkles later, but that was for future Wooseok to worry about.

The bed creaked as Wooseok started to clamber into the nest as well. Yuto watched with wide eyes.

“What a-are you doing?” Yuto stuttered, surprised that Wooseok would join him. Wooseok froze.

“I was thinking some cuddling in your nest would do you some good?” Wooseok tried, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Oh. Was he willing to do such a thing? Just for him…

“That would be nice…” Yuto almost smacked himself for saying it aloud, but it came out without thinking. “But you don’t need to… you already help out so much with my heat and all.”

“Don’t worry about that. If I really didn’t want to, I wouldn’t offer,” Wooseok smiled. “Plus… My dick isn’t the only way I can help you.” The Alpha was pouting cutely again. This time, Yuto didn’t hold back his laughs.

Somehow, Yuto felt elated. He took a shaky breath before smiling back. Wooseok continued his journey into his nest while Yuto scooted around to make room. He laid back softly against one of the Alpha’s hoodies, pine scent wafting by his nose, before the real source joined him.

They laid side-by-side, and with a sudden burst of courage, Yuto turned to curl into the taller’s side, tentatively resting a hand on Wooseok’s bare chest. In turn, Wooseok wrapped an arm around Yuto’s shoulders, his hand just slightly rubbing his back.

“Wait, what about what you were cooking?”

“Ah, uh… To be honest, I was still in the middle of trying to read the recipe. It was in Japanese.”

“Why were you trying to use a Japanese recipe?” Yuto quietly laughed.

“I thought something close to home would make you feel even better…”

Wow. That was… surprisingly very sweet. Wooseok didn’t cook much in the first place, at least on his own, and now he was attempting a dish from a whole other country.

“Thank you… but I will point out, I’m pretty sure there are Japanese dishes written in Korean on the internet.”

“Yah, it’s the thought that counts.”

-

_”Wooseok…”_

“Careful. Don’t strain yourself.”

Yuto hummed at that, continuing to slide himself onto the other’s cock. The position wasn’t the most comfortable for him, but the Omega wanted to try.

Every time Yuto’s heat would hit, there wasn’t much variation in how the Alpha would help his roommate through the waves. Yuto would be on his hands and knees while Wooseok blanketed him, gently fucking him from behind before knotting him. So it came as a surprise when Yuto adamantly requested he be on top this time.

Wooseok had laid back on the bed, watching the Omega clumsily clamber on top of his body. He’d also watched as Yuto arched his spine just so, reaching behind to finger himself open. He was watching everything. How Yuto’s legs tensed as he prepped himself, how his eyes would flutter shut with quieted sighs. The whole ordeal had Wooseok holding his breath, all of his focus on what was in front of him, and what was going to happen next.

Without a word, Yuto had lined up the other’s cock with his entrance, before easing the member inside. His jaw dropped just slightly, a thrill of excitement rushing through him as he felt himself stretch to accomodate.

Back to the present, Wooseok’s hands were gripping the other rapper’s hips as he sunk down onto his cock, Yuto borderline bouncing in the Alpha’s lap. Yuto was gasping with each thrust, and from this view, he could see every little change in Yuto’s face. Originally, Yuto had one of his hands up by his face, trying to mask the noises he couldn’t stop himself from making. but as Yuto lost himself to the raw desperation of his heat, he let his hands fall forward onto Wooseok’s chest, his expression wanton as his Omega took over.

“Aah!” Yuto moaned, the head of Wooseok’s member hitting that spot that made him see stars. Wooseok began to thrust up in time with Yuto’s movements, skin slapping skin as their hips met.

“You’re wonderful,” Wooseok grunted. He could tell Yuto was getting close. Fingernails were digging into his pectorals, and there would definitely be crescent shaped marks later to prove it.

But this wasn’t a great position to stay in. Yuto’s climax would trigger his knot, and if they were stuck like this, it would only be painful for the both of them.

“Yuto, wait-” Wooseok tried, hands moving to stop the other. Yuto only continued, barely registering Wooseok’s words. He lightly slapped Yuto’s thigh.

“In this position,” Wooseok said between groans, “my knot-” he tapered off into another moan, the pressure already beginning to build in his groin.

“Do it,” Yuto said airily, his normally deep voice coming out in sweet sighs. “Knot me, _please-”_

“Yuto,” Wooseok said, firmer this time, “we can’t.” His voice was a gentle warning.

Yuto let out a cry of frustration, knowing what would happen but not really caring either. It felt so good.

The pads of Wooseok’s fingers pressed further into his hipbones. “Yuto…”

Yuto pouted, eyes teary from the sensations as he slowed down.

“Good boy,” the Alpha sighed. His knot had started to swell, just a little, and Yuto hummed as he felt it slip out of him.

Yuto let himself be maneuvered into the usual position, ass in the air as he braced himself on his elbows. His mouth fell back open as Wooseok realigned before thrusting back inside him.

“Yes!” Yuto’s hands threatened to tear the bedsheets. _”Yes, yes Alpha-”_

Wooseok grunted before stilling, knot fattening before it locked them together. Yuto’s breaths came out in sighs. The two of them shifted onto their sides.

Yuto never stopped surprising him.

-

“What movie is this again?”

Wooseok noticed something.

“Are you nodding off? We can go nap,” the Alpha teased.

Yuto seemed much more cuddly after presenting. Or maybe, he was always this cuddly, but he was just holding himself back.

“I’m not! I’ve just been blanking out,” Yuto huffed. He shifted on the couch, further burrowing his body into Wooseoks’s. Wooseok’s arm was once again around Yuto’s shoulders, and with Wooseok resting his legs on the coffee table, Yuto had his own arm casually strewn across the other’s lap.

“We’re watching Spiderman Homecoming. We just got the DVD delivered, remember?”

“Oh,” Yuto said with a pause. “I guess it’s just kind of hard to focus right now. Sorry.”

“No more apologizing, just enjoy yourself.” Wooseok patted his shoulder.

The couch was comfortably warm now, the two of them having refused to untangle for the past hour. Wooseok could feel his heart crying in joy at the contact.

Even so, it was different.

Yuto and Wooseok were close, an unbreakable pair. But there were unspoken boundaries. It never made things awkward. There was no need or want to cross these boundaries. At least, that’s what _both_ of them thought. 

Wooseok was now realizing he’s wanted this, maybe always wanted this. He wished they could stay like this forever. But did Yuto?

“Are you…” Wooseok bit as his lip. “Are you uncomfortable at all? Want me to move?”

“Hm?” Yuto lifted his head. “What do you mean?”

As Yuto looked up to meet eyes with the other, the space between their faces only got smaller. For the millionth time, Yuto was taking Wooseok’s breath away.

If Yuto’s hand was placed just a little higher, he probably would have felt Wooseok’s heart thundering through his ribcage. Maybe it had to do with Yuto’s belated presentation, but it was as if Yuto was just getting prettier each and everyday.

And with those warm brown eyes staring up at him, Wooseok’s heart threatened to burst.

“Nothing… just making sure you’re doing okay.” Wooseok broke eye contact.

Yuto’s gaze lingered on Wooseok’s face, before turning back to the TV screen. But, it wasn’t like Yuto was paying much attention to the movie anyway.

In reality, Yuto knew what Wooseok meant. He knew what the Alpha was trying to point out, but he pretended to be ignorant to it all.

Under the guise of his heat, he could cuddle with Wooseok like it was nothing. He could get as close as he wanted, hugging, cuddling, _sex-_

And it could all be brushed under the excuse-rug of his heat.

He took advantage of it, the way Wooseok’s arms wrapped around him so securely. He would keep taking advantage of it all, for as long as he could, because after his heat, he would have to distance himself again and act like he didn’t want to cuddle the day away. So Yuto pressed himself further into the other man’s limber body like nothing was different.

The one thing Yuto couldn’t do, would never let himself do, is kiss Wooseok. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how much he craved it...

Yuto couldn’t take that back.

-

“Okay, this time I’m helping you cook.”

Had Wooseok not been so focused on pouring pancake batter into the pan, he may have flinched at the Omega’s sudden entrance.

“What are you doing out of bed? You’re supposed to be _resting._ ”

Originally, he left the Omega comfy in the bed that morning. They were nearing the end of Yuto’s heat, possibly even the last day. There weren’t many issues at all, the occasional overheating that was immediately remedied by a couple water bottles and a cool shower. Yuto’s nest at this point was only a slightly disheveled pile of clothes, and the both of them continued their cuddling when they weren’t busy taking care of business.

Even in the short amount of time, it resulted in a wonderful combination of the pairing’s scents, much to both Wooseok’s pleasure and chagrin. This truly was suffering.

Wooseok set the batter down before turning around.

What he wasn’t expecting was to be met with the expansive view of Yuto’s thighs.

Yuto was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, in one of Wooseok’s favorite oversized tee shirts. On Wooseok, the shirt would’ve skirted just past his hips, but on Yuto it reached mid-thigh. Wooseok turned back to the stove before he got caught staring for too long.

“I’m just fine, _honey,_ ” Yuto drawled with a grin. He stepped further into the kitchen. “The gaps between the heat waves keep getting longer anyway, I’m sure I can spare to get out of bed for an hour or so.”

Wooseok continued to cook the pancakes in front of him, driving his focus away from the very plush thighs that were bare to him.

“C’mon, let me.”

Yuto’s low voice was right behind him now, and the other’s hand ran along the outside of his own wrist, taking the handle of the frying pan. Wooseok relinquished his grip, letting Yuto take over. The smell of sweet tangerines wafted through the air.

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you, y’know,” Wooseok teased.

“I’m your hyung, remember? I can handle cooking breakfast for the both of us.”

“You are just 8 days away from being the youngest in this pack, _please,_ ” Wooseok rolled his eyes.

They fell back into silence. And now with nothing to distract him, Wooseok’s eyes were drawn back to the elephant in the room.

Yuto, walking around in just a shirt. _His_ shirt.

Plus, Wooseok may or may have not developed a slight obsession with the other rapper’s thighs

Yuto’s thighs were bare right in front of him. It was rare Yuto would wear anything other than long, baggy pants, and seeing the Omega in shorts was almost unheard of. His legs never got much exposure to the sun, resulting in his slightly pale skin. Wooseok found himself wanting to mark up the soft skin with his teeth and mouth, curious of what kinds of sounds the other would make. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Wooseok._

But… Would Yuto really only wear the Alpha’s shirt right out of bed? The implications made Wooseok gulp.

“Are you… are you just wearing the shirt?” He dared to ask.

Yuto turned around. His face looked honest and open. “Hm? Of course not.”

The Omega pulled up the hem, revealing black boxer briefs underneath the fabric. Oh.

Wooseok let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding before nodding, the conversation trailing off almost awkwardly.

“If you’re just going to stand there doing nothing, will you at least wash the dishes? Some of these are from yesterday morning, I’m sure,” Yuto teased.

“Okay, okay.”

Before they knew it, Yuto had a pile of pancakes ready to eat at the dining table.

“Don’t you think you cooked too many?” Wooseok asked, eyeing the tall stack.

“I’m hungry Wooseok-ah,” Yuto pouted. “I’ve only been eating snacks these past couple of days because there hasn’t been time to eat. Cut me some slack.”

Wooseok put his hands up in mock surrender, before taking a couple of pancakes and sliding them onto the Omega’s plate. Yuto grinned.

They ate their pancakes drowned in syrup, sitting across from each other, while Wooseok scrolled through Twitter and showed Yuto whatever memes popped up. It was nice to act so carefree, like Yuto’s heat wasn’t a looming threat every lucid hour they had.

Yuto was right, the gaps between the waves were getting longer, and eventually the heat would subside completely. Everything could go back to normal.

But somehow, that thought didn’t make Yuto feel better at all. Instead, there was this itching feeling of anxiety, and worst of all, Yuto knew what it meant.

“Make sure you drink water.” Wooseok’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and he watched as the Alpha pushed his glass of water towards him.

Yuto grinned the best he could with a mouthful of pancakes, before sipping the water thankfully. A different itching feeling was beginning to come back, one that Yuto has come to know very well. He sighed.

Slick was starting to gather, but not as readily as before. More signs that he was nearing the end. But why couldn’t he feel happy about it?

Wooseok’s head jerked up as he sniffed, the smell of ripe oranges growing stronger. The Alpha was by his side in an instant, making his way around the table to sit in the seat next to him. It seemed like the taller was waiting expectantly for the Omega, but Yuto didn’t move.

“Let me help you to be-”

“-Wooseok,” Yuto interrupted. The Alpha stopped, and for a couple seconds, they were simply staring at each other.

“Your heat.” Wooseok said it like a reminder, as if he were one of the alarms on Yuto’s phone reminding him to be at the studio or to wake up.

“Just for a while,” Yuto sighed again, feeling his body slowly warm up. “Let’s just pretend it’s you and me. No heat, no secondary gender. Just the two of us eating breakfast together. Just a couple minutes longer.”

Wooseok’s lips pressed into a thin line. With a nod, the maknae pulled his own plate of pancakes over from the other side of the table so he could eat alongside Yuto.

“Okay.”

Yuto knew he didn’t really get it, but the gesture was enough for him.

-

“Hurry, hurry-”

Yuto’s back hit the bedroom wall with a yelp. Wooseok helped pull the shirt over his head, before he backed up to remove his own clothes. Yuto quickly shimmied out of his boxer briefs, excitement and desire practically pouring out of him.

“Why’d you want to wait so long?” Wooseok panted, hands finding Yuto’s hips before leading the both of them to the bed. “Did you not want to do this anymore? We have done it quite a lot…”

“Yah,” Yuto interjected, body bouncing on the mattress slightly as he crawled on. “Just… wanted to live in the moment, I guess. Enjoy it while I can. And stop talking like that, I’ll always want to. With you.”

Wooseok gulped at that. The words felt heavy, but the two of them were already so caught up in the heat that there was no time to ponder. He surged forward instead.

Yuto automatically laid back, legs welcoming the other between them. This was one of his favorite views of Wooseok he learned, watching Wooseok loom over him as he laid down under him.

“Touch me,” Yuto squirmed.

Wooseok only smirked, before he wrapped a hand around Yuto’s cock. _That’s_ when Yuto felt himself really sink into the pleasure.

_”Ahn-”_ Yuto whined, the sudden touch burning intense. “Mm, I love this.”

Wooseok almost paused, but he continued to pamper Yuto in touches before pressing a finger to his entrance. “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Yuto hummed, shifting his hips. “I’ve never had sex before, yknow, all of this,” Yuto paused with a moan as Wooseok added another finger. “But I’m glad my first was with you. I’m glad it’s all with you.”

This time, Wooseok did pause. Yuto only stared into his eyes with that flushed face of his, both of their chests heaving. “You sure are talkative for someone in heat,” Wooseok said with a gulp, suddenly nervous. He pressed his fingers further, searching.

“Ah!” Yuto’s back arched a little in response. “Just being honest I guess,” Yuto licked his lips. He didn’t even realize he was saying the words until they were already said. Damn it.

“My head feels a whole lot clearer too, which is nice. Can actually enjoy this in the moment now.”

Wooseok laughed a bit at that, shaking his head. “You enjoying your heat?”

Yuto’s legs tensed around Wooseok as the Alpha’s fingers continued to attack that bundle of nerves inside him. He shuddered pleasantly, before saying, “I mean, it may be annoying. It feels like an itch that I can’t get to, no matter how hard I try. But you help fix that.” Yuto felt exposed in more ways than one, but he found he couldn’t bring himself to stop.

“You’ve made it very enjoyable. I probably would’ve been suffering through my very first heat alone if it wasn’t for you, but… I really hope you’ve been enjoying it too.”

Wooseok was almost speechless. But he had to say something. “Even if I wasn’t, I’d do anything for you.”

If they both weren’t so caught up in the moment, maybe Wooseok would’ve heard Yuto gasp just slightly. Maybe he would’ve recognized how Yuto’s eyes sparkled, or even the way Yuto’s lips were twitching as if he were trying to hide a smile.

But they had to take care of Yuto’s heat. So Wooseok continued to prod and stretch his hole while his other hand teased a sensitive nipple.

“‘M ready,” Yuto mumbled, face thoroughly warmed from it all. When Wooseok moved to turn him over though, Yuto’s own hand went to stop him.

“I um, have another request,” Yuto said. “Could I stay on my back this time?”

In this position, Wooseok would be able to see all of him, all of his reactions during it all. But instead of making him self-conscious like before, he found himself wanting to show him. Part of Yuto also wanted to see Wooseok for once, his mind flashing back to his request to be on top. There was a thrill to it all, and excitement rushed through Yuto just by asking.

Wooseok nodded, letting a hand caress the slight round of Yuto’s stomach. He leaned forward to grab a pillow.

“Here, put this under your hips,” Wooseok said, helping Yuto place the pillow in the space between Yuto’s lower back and the bed.

Yuto’s holding his breath when Wooseok is preparing to slide inside him. The pillow is holding his hips up just slightly, and if Wooseok’s hands were any further down they’d be pressing into the curve of his ass.

He lets out a ragged moan when Wooseok bottoms out inside him, the head of his cock just poking into his prostate.

“M-move- please,” Yuto whined.

It was different somehow. Maybe it was the position, maybe it was all the words they shared beforehand, or maybe it was all because for once, Yuto’s head was clear enough to process it all right there and then.

He could feel his body on fire, feel his body itch with that desire, but he wasn’t getting lost in it. Could feel his body move with every thrust, every shock of pleasure as Wooseok’s hands gripped his legs.

_”Alpha,”_ Yuto cried out. Wooseok tended not to make a lot of noise when they had sex, a grunt or a growl here or there but not much else.

Yuto wouldn’t mind if he did. When he does, Yuto could always feel his Omega purr in delight. Now, nearing the end of his heat, his Omega was much quieter, but no less there. Tame, Yuto thought.

In between thrusts, the Alpha shifted forward for more leverage. In this position, their faces were much closer together, and Yuto found himself staring up at Wooseok’s flushed face.

Wooseok couldn’t help but stare back, their eyes intensely locked with each other. The eye contact only broke when Wooseok landed a particularly hard thrust, Yuto’s eyelids fluttering as he saw stars flash.

“You okay?” Wooseok panted. Yuto nodded with a lazy smile, his body still moving against the bed. He risked a quick glance at the taller’s lips. They looked soft.

“So good,” Yuto praised. He brought his arms up to interlock his fingers behind Wooseok’s neck, seeking more skin-to-skin contact. Wooseok smiled back at him, lips separating to reveal that beautiful grin he loved so much.

Wooseok had a pretty face. A bit of a baby face, Yuto knew this, but not any less handsome. He rubbed a thumb across the other rapper’s cheekbone. Wooseok’s eyes flickered back to his at the caress, but Yuto could see his jaw tensing with concentration.

Yuto always felt drawn to the tallest member of their pack. Even before they debuted, when they first met on Pentagon Maker, there was always something drawing Yuto to him. Or maybe it was Wooseok being drawn to him. Something drawing them together?

It wasn’t dissimilar to now, even when Yuto tried to distance himself from the other man, they always somehow ended back together.

Just like _now._

There wasn’t much distance that Yuto had to cross to feel those lips against his own.

Yuto could feel Wooseok stutter in his rhythm, the Omega taking his lips by surprise.

But it wasn’t long before Wooseok pressed forward too.

“Wooseok-” Yuto whimpered against the other’s mouth. With the opening, Wooseok let his tongue delve into Yuto’s lips.

Glee filled Yuto’s entire being as they continued to make out, lips moving languidly together. He knew he’d been wanting to do this for a long time now, but to actually do it? It felt like he could explode right then and there.

When they parted for air, they met eyes again for no longer than a couple seconds, before shutting them in favor of surging forward once again. Yuto felt like if they pressed together just a little more, they would morph into one.

The kissing was just enough to bring Yuto to the brink. He (unwillingly) pulled away from Wooseok with harsh gasps, his legs twitching around the other in anticipation.

“W- _Wooseok, oh my god,”_ Yuto hiccuped, pressing his head back into the pillow.

Wooseok dropped his head to Yuto’s shoulder, not missing a single beat as he pushed inside Yuto. “ _God,_ I wish I could mark you so bad. Make you _mine,_ ” The Alpha growled against his collarbone.

Yuto knew he was just saying that to say it, but god, he wanted it too. For now, he could pretend. Pretend like Wooseok was actually his Alpha, not some knot hired for his heat. Pretend like they were…

Mates.

 

Yuto pressed the side of his face along the side of Wooseok’s, before squeezing just so around the Alpha’s cock. “Why don’t you, then?” he whispered, before letting himself fall back into oblivion.

Wooseok went into overdrive at his words, pace picking up as he mercilessly pumped his filling knot inside the Omega. Yuto threw his head back with another gasp, neck exposed to the open air.

Wooseok wanted to plunge his teeth into that bare skin, mark it for his own, claim his Omega. He leaned forward, teeth ready to close around the column of that neck.

But this was Yuto.

Yuto wasn’t his Omega.

Not like this.

His teeth just barely scraped the sensitive skin there, and that was enough to push Yuto to his climax.

_”Wooseok-!”_ he cried, arms tightening around the Alpha’s neck, pushing their bodies together. Wooseok buried his face into the pillow behind Yuto’s head, biting the cushion instead of scent glands.

Feeling Yuto squeeze around his knot had him reach his peak, cock stilling as the knot locked them together once again.

Their bodies were a tangled sweaty mess, and in this angle it would be a little uncomfortable for however long it took his knot to shrink, but Yuto didn’t care.

He kissed Wooseok. Holy shit.

After what seemed like years of catching his breath, Yuto opened his eyes to see Wooseok’s staring back into his. He smiled.

“Wooseok…” he trailed off. He was having trouble processing much else.

“Let’s just rest now,” Wooseok said softly, returning the smile the best he could. It seemed strained to Yuto, but he couldn’t gather the energy to push him about it.

“Rest,” Yuto sighed in agreement, eyes already sliding closed.

Wooseok turned them onto their sides, a common thing these past couple days, listening to Yuto’s breath even out as he fell deeper into rest.

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, Wooseok had room to panic.

He kissed Yuto. Wooseok took a shaky breath.

Wooseok couldn’t believe he took advantage of the Omega like that, in one of his most vulnerable moments.

And then Wooseok almost marked him. Almost _claimed_ him.

Fuck.

He had to figure this out, before he fucked it up even more. He was supposed to be letting the half-bond wear off on it’s own, not reinforcing it!

Fuck…

Wooseok had to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this end note right after I wrote the beginning note so all I'm going to say is sorry there's so much repetition! I hope the writing wasn't so awkward as it felt. they uh. I wrote them fuckin a lot.
> 
> but. anyways i really missed you guys, missed writing. and I can't wait to write even more. there's maybe 3 more chapters left in this baby, and I'm only planning to write more wooyu later.
> 
> see u space cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> sooo that was a whole lot of talking.... and a lot of kino and almost no wooseok yikes
> 
> kino is sort of a big part of this as he is the only other male omega in the group and yuto finds himself going to him for comfort and advice on multiple occasions.
> 
> okay im too tired to type anything else so like i said i'll fix everything later ciao
> 
> edit 12+ hours later, after lots of sleep: so my typing wasn't that bad but i still feel kinda cringy about it? but I cleaned some stuff up anyway. thanks for the nice comments already :') hopefully I'll pump this next chapter out soon!!


End file.
